Tejiendo Recuerdos
by porquesi
Summary: Un fantasma famoso aparece en las costas del Reino de Sanc y esta esperando a alguien. Los 5 pilotos han seguido con sus vidas...
1. Tejiendo Recuerdos

Tejiendo recuerdos...

****

Los fantasmas del pasado son el eco de nuestros recuerdos.

Cuando era un niño pequeño los fantasmas me aterrorizaban. Siempre los imagine como monstruos terribles, como seres antiguos y peligrosos. Jamás paso por mi mente que podían verse como no nosotros y mucho menos que podían sentir aún después de muertos. Por supuesto, cuando crecí, mi temor hacía ellos disminuyo... y también cambio mi manera de pensar. Debo confesar que aquello no fue por pura casualidad, por que como dice un gran amigo mío las casualidades no existen. Toda mi transformación estructural de pensamiento se debió a un extraño hecho que me envolvió en las costas de mi eterno hogar: el Reino de Sanc.

Mi nombre es Mauricio Noventa, tengo quince años y como todos los estudiantes del colegio de la Fundación Peacecraft, mi linaje es de origen aristócrata, y pertenezco a una de las familias más acaudaladas y famosas del universo. Los Noventa somos muy conocidos en cualquier parte del mundo de la nobleza.

Nunca fui una persona problemática. Mi vida es absolutamente tranquila, demasiado monótona y aburrida, pero no me puedo quejar... mis antepasados dieron hasta su alma para poder conseguir esta paz que todos disfrutamos a pleno.

Para los jóvenes que hemos nacido en esta época, la palabra Guerra o el Proyecto Meteoro no es más que otro aburrido tema para estudiar...

El día que comienza mi aventura, salía justamente de una clase de Historia junto a mi siempre amigo Leiran Raberba Winner. Nos dirigimos a la playa, podridos ya de las largas horas de estudio que nos habían sofocado por semanas. Nos tiramos en la arena. Siempre me gusto el olor a mar. Mi mirada enfoco el horizonte y allí la vi. La chica observaba las lejanías, totalmente hipnotizada pero alerta. Parecía como si estuviera esperando que algo o alguien apareciese en el horizonte. Cuando le advertí a Leiran sobre la prescencia de la muchacha, él solo se rió de mí, se levanto sacudiendo sus pantalones grises y me dejo solo.

La chica continuaba parada frente al mar. Su vestimenta era bastante peculiar, consistiendo esta en el antiguo uniforme del colegio. Lucía de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, no podría precisarlo...

Me acerque a ella con precaución, sus largos cabellos rubios cenizos no me permitían ver su rostro con claridad.

- Discúlpame... - le dije - ¿ sos nueva?

Sin contestarme se echo a llorar con fuerza y cayo de rodillas sobre la arena. Sus cabellos lacios y brillantes comenzaron a jugar con el viento. Sus lagrimas caían abruptamente mezclándose con la espuma del mar.

- ¡¡¡ Mauricio!! - me llamaron. Gire mi rostro hacia una enfadada Lexa Maxwell - Te estuve buscando por todos lados, ¿ dónde te habías metido?

No le respondí. Cuando voltee nuevamente hacía el horizonte, la chica había desaparecido.

- ¿ Dónde fue? - pensé en voz alta

- ¿ Dónde fue quién? - replico mi pregunta con curiosidad.

- La chica rubia... - conteste entre tartamudeos.

- Mauricio... - balbuceo poniendo su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo - eso te pasa por estudiar de más. Si continuas haciéndolo, vas a enfermarte.

Decidí no contarle nada más sobre el asunto. Al menos no por ahora. Ella como acostumbraba siguió con su vida rutinaria sin dejar que ningún trastorno ajeno la sofocara; por que como para todo habitante del Reino Sanc, la palabra "tristeza" no se admitía. El orgullo se bañaba en lagrimas hipócritas... es la manera que mi país encontró para sobrellevar la vida. Un Reino que fue abatido por tantas guerras, y perdió tantos héroes no se puede dejar asfixiar por los problemas de un miserable individuo. A mi gente le encanta usar mascaras llenas de mentiras... me pregunto si eso realmente es vivir la vida. Ojala que si, seria muy vergonzoso descubrir que nuevamente el Reino de Sanc esta viviendo en una de sus mentiras.

Pero volveré a mi relato. Esa no fue la última vez que vi a la misteriosa chica rubia de la costa.

Al otro día, me encontraba yo en medio de la clase de Historia. El profesor leía un libro pausadamente, entonando cada parte del mismo con suma precisión y delicadeza.

Lexa que se sentaba a mi lado me miraba preocupada, realmente no podía quitarme de la mente aquella figura fantasmal que mis ojos percibieron.

-Jóvenes - nos llamo el profesor dejando a un lado el libro. Faltaban solo cinco minutos para que la clase acabaran. Todos los estudiantes estaban en sus lugares mirando el reloj con atención. - La tarea que se les encomendara para aprobar este trimestre será el siguiente: una monografia sobre el Proyecto Meteoro. Pueden encarar el trabajo de la manera que más les guste, todo quedará a su juicio. Se entregará una monografía cada cuatro alumnos...

El timbre sonó. Sin detenerse a despedirse del profesor, todos los alumnos corrieron hacía los pasillos del colegio. El día había terminado. Como siempre termine integrando un grupo junto con Leiran, Lexa y Meiling Chang. Lo bueno del asunto era que mis tres compañeros de grupo eran parientes de los protagonistas oficiales del Proyecto Meteoro. Claro que me refería a Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell y Wufei Chang, claro que el primer nombrado había fallecido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Lo recuerdo con claridad por las dos semanas de duelo que sobrellevo el Reino, gracias a su muerte tuvimos dos semanas más de vacaciones. Leiran quedo muy afectado por la muerte de su abuelo. Según me había enterado, el señor Raberba Winner tenía muchos nietos, pero le tenía un cariño especial a Leiran, quizás por que era su nieto más pequeño o tal vez por que su única hermana, Charlotte, era la más pequeña de todos, contando tan solo con doce años.

Caminábamos Meiling y yo por los elegantes e iluminados pasillos del colegio, discutiendo acerca de la monografía. Ella era una estudiante formidable, y le encantaba demostrar que era la mejor en el campo intelectual, por lo tanto estaba más que dispuesta a convertir nuestro trabajo en una obra de arte.

-Podríamos encarar el tema de una manera más humana. No basarnos tanto en los hechos históricos, ¿ me explico?. Realizaríamos una entrevista a mi abuelo, y al de Lexa. Ya sabes, que nos cuenten sus experiencias...

-No es mala idea - opine, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Levante mi viste y al final del corredor nuevamente visualice a la chica rubia con el mismo uniforme color bordo de aquella vez. Esta vez sus ojos claros me avistaron. Su miraba destallaba firmeza, valentía... nobleza y humildad al mismo tiempo. Poseía esa clase de miradas que parecen impenetrables.

Un aire melancólico y triste la rodeaba. Giro su rostro hacía un enorme cuadro que abarcaba la pared completa, levante mi vista hacía el retrato. La mujer matizada en el cuadro era ella misma.

-Relena Peacecraft era una mujer hermosa. Me gusta su mirada... - opino Meiling al notar que mi vista se perdía en la imagen pincelada.

-Sabes, hace unos días vi a una chica similar en la playa... - balbuceé. Ella me miraba asombrada, y confundida. Cuando percibí esto me largue a reír. Lo único que me faltaba es que ella pensará que estaba loco - sé que parezco loco...

-No Mauricio... - negó bajando la mirada - no eres la primera persona que escucho decir que la vio. Mi compañera de cuarto del año pasado también dijo verla, justo en esta semana. Tal vez solo aparece en las semanas de los festivales...

-Estando en épocas de festivales... - repetí pensativo - parece estar esperando a alguien...

-Hace 60 años durante estas semanas se festejaba el final de las guerras universales. Había grandes fiestas, pero había una sumamente especial, en la cual las familias aristócratas se reunían en palacio de Sanc para rendir homenaje a los caídos en la guerra y por supuesto para escuchar los maravillosos discursos de Relena - me informo Meiling - claro que nunca se volvió a festejar dentro del palacio, luego de la muerte de la reina Relena. Creo que murió un mes después de aquella fiesta... es triste. Murió de una enfermedad terminal. No entiendo por que su fantasma continúa aca, si es que realmente lo viste. - Miro su reloj - en fin Mauricio, debo irme, todavía tengo que terminar mi tarea de economía. Recuerda que mañana nos encontramos a la entrada del colegio para ir a la colonia L2.

Asentí y la salude, rápidamente se perdió de mi vista...

Esa noche no pude pegar un ojo. Siempre fui muy curioso, pero esta vez la curiosidad me estaba matando quizás este trabajo me ayudaría a encontrar la respuesta que buscaba desde que vi a Relena Peacecraft en la playa...  
¿ a quién esperaba la chica en el mar?...

Viajar a la colonia L2 fue algo complicado. Tuvimos que pedir permisos especiales para abandonar el colegio por una semana. Lexa luego de algunos toques maestros e ilegales logro conseguir permisos para ella y Leiran. Ambos estaban castigados por sus pequeñas aventuritas que consistían en hacer explotar cosas en el baño...

La colonia L2 era preciosa. Anteriormente no había sido más que un desierto, lleno de mobiles suits y restos de robots destruidos. Sin embargo ahora la colonia se vestía de un verde primaveral, que aunque artificial, era sumamente bello.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Maxwell nos recibió muy amablemente una mujer de hermosos ojos azules, sus rasgos ahora azotados por los años eran sumamente hermosos. Lexa nos presento ante su abuela Hilde, quien nos hizo pasar tomando nuestras valijas. Era una anciana bastante fuerte, Leiran, aunque poco acostumbrado a cargar cosas, la ayudo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...!!!!! - exclamo una voz desde la cocina de la casa.

Cuando entramos a ella nos encontramos con un anciano de enormes ojos violáceos, lleno de arrugas y con una monumental sonrisa que se extendía de lado a lado en su rostro.

-¡¡ Hola abuelo!! - lo saludo Lexa mientras el viejo la envolvía en un abrazo. - Lamento haber llegado de esta manera, pero si mi padre se entera que me he escapado del colegio...

-Tu padre ya sabe que estas acá... - la interrumpió Hilde mientras apoyaba sobre la mesa una fuente llena de galletitas artesanales - y no estas en problemas, gracias a tu abuelo...

-Lo sabía... - sonrió ella - Gracias abuelo.

-Siempre que te metas en líos estaré yo dispuesto a ayudarte para que te metas en más - río guiñándole el ojo. Tomó una galletita.

-Duo Maxwell, viejo irresponsable... - murmuro Hilde entre dientes, y dirigiéndose a su nieta agrego- Lexa estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste, espero que estés dispuesta a pedirle a las autoridades las disculpas que merecen...

-Si querida, podrías dejarle otra bomba de olor en el hall principal - adiciono Duo sonriente ante la severa mirada de su mujer.

-¡¡ MAXWELL!! - le grito severa

A Lexa le encantaba cuando sus abuelos peleaban, en esos momentos no parecían tener esos ochenta años que cargaban.

-En realidad señora... -interrumpí la disputa - venimos por un trabajo escolar. Tenemos que hacer una monografía sobre el Proyecto Meteoro...

-¡¡¡ Entiendo!!! - exclamo Duo. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados - yo les contaré mis grandes batallas junto a mi querido Gundam. Pobre Deathcythe, pensar que ahora esta postrado en ese museo... debe extrañarme...

-En realidad señor Maxwell - continué - quisiera saber más sobre Relena Peacecraft...

Mis compañeros de grupo se sorprendieron. No había hablado con ninguno de ellos acerca de mi curiosidad sobre ella, salvo por supuesto con Meiling Chang.

-Sobre Relena - balbuceo Duo - pues no hay nada que no sepan ya muchachos. Hay miles de libros sobre su vida, pueden encontrar todas sus hazañas ahí.

-Para serle honesto señor - intervino Meiling en la conversación - debe haber algo que usted sabe que nosotros no. Es decir, nadie sabe sobre su vida sentimental, pocos hablan de la gran fiesta que sucedió luego de la guerra...

-¿ Quieren que les cuente qué paso en aquella fiesta? - les preguntó Duo. Lexa y Leiran no entendieron mi repentina curiosidad sobre Relena, Meiling y yo asentimos.

Duo sonrió, aquella fue una sonrisa nostálgica, cerro sus ojos y las facciones de su rostro adquirieron un aire juvenil.

-Esa fiesta era muy importante para todos nosotros, luego de un largo tiempo seriamos reconocidos delante de una sociedad que muchas veces nos dio la espalda... - comenzó el relato, y entre sonrisas - no recuerdo mucho, me puse muy ebrio esa noche...

Comenzo a reír euforico ante la mirada severa de Hilde.

-¡¡ Ay abuelo!! - le reprocho Lexa - no nos estas ayudando...  
-De acuerdo jóvenes les contaré lo que sé - sonrió más calmado.

Los años retrocedieron en la mente del ex piloto, cuando nuevamente abrió sus ojos se encontró frente a unos fríos y azules que se hundían en su mirada penetrándola.

-Oye Heero... - le dijo Duo jugueteando con la punta de su largo pelo trenzado - ¿ vas a ir a la fiesta?. La verdad estoy muy emocionado, la comida seguramente va a estar exquisita... tengo hambre...

-No iré - negó el joven abriendo el placard de la habitación - no tengo intenciones de que nadie me conozca.

-Relena espera que vayas... - suspiro Duo rascándose la cabeza - me dejo esto para ti. - le entrego un sobre blanco en el cual se veía su nombre trazado con una bella y elegante caligrafía - Heero, te aconsejo que vayas a esa fiesta...

-Déjame solo - le pidió - ya me hartaste. O te callas, o te vas...

-Entonces me voy, no tengo ganas de callarme ni hoy ni nunca. Estoy demasiado feliz como para hacerlo. Además tengo que ir a buscar a Hilde. Dicen que tengo que vestirme bien para hoy a la noche y no tengo nada... supongo que le pediré a Quatre, casi somos de la misma medida.

Heero no agrego nada más y continuo guardando sus cosas en una valija. Duo lo observo por unos minutos en silencio, y entre suspiros decidió irse.

-Duo - lo llamo el piloto del Wing. Duo sorprendido se quedo estático en su lugar - discúlpate con Relena por mí...

-Okayyyyyyyy - río Duo - nos vemos amigo...

-No cuentes con ello... - replico.

Duo lo observo confundido, ambos se quedaron mirando por un tiempo hasta que el piloto del Deathcythe rompió el silencio.

-Hablas como si te fueras a ir para siempre - dijo tratando de no mostrar ningún símbolo de preocupación en su voz.

Las imágenes en la mente del anciano comenzaron a distorsionarse, su amigo de la juventud desaparecía ante sus ojos y la figura de su nieta se dibujaba en su lugar.

-Vaya... - suspiro el viejo - tenía un cabello tan largo en esa época...

-¿ Y qué paso con Heero abuelo? - le pregunto su nieta llena de curiosidad.

-Jamás lo volví a ver. Relena se decepciono mucho, pobre muchacha, realmente quería a ese desgraciado - comento mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia la de su esposa. - Heero no sabía lo que le convenía. En cambio yo si, por eso es que tengo a esta hermosa mujer a mi lado...

Hilde sonrió mientras Meiling lo aplaudía maravillada.

-¡¡ AY qué tierno!! - sonrió la china mirando a Lexa de reojo.  


Ese fue nuestro primer día en la colonia L2. Ese día encontramos una pista importante en nuestra investigación sobre la vida de Relena Peacecraft: Heero Yuy. El piloto del Wing Zero parecía ser un icono importante en su vida.

-¿ Y si es a él a quién espera tan añoradamente el fantasma de Relena? - pensó en voz alta Meiling


	2. Recuerdos

Recuerdos...  
  
Al segundo día las cosas mejoraron... bastante... Una linda reunión familiar tuvo lugar en la casa de los Maxwell. Entrada la mañana llego Taylor Maxwell, el hijo único de siete años de Helen Maxwell, la hija mayor de Duo y Hilde. La pareja había tenido tres hijos, Helen ( una importante contadora), Maitena ( periodista) y Solo ( el padre de Lexa). Lexa y Taylor eran sus únicos nietos.   
¿ Gran familia, ne?.   
A Lexa le encantaba las reuniones familiares por que según ella jamás paraba de reírse... cuando ella me contaba sobre estas, yo jamás me imagine que aquello fuese tan divertido, es decir, Lexa hace que cualquier cosa suene gracioso... pero cuando Helen llego entendi perfectamente que significaban las palabras " no pararse de reír".  
La mujer de cortos cabellos castaños y mirada celeste ingreso a pasos apresurados a la cocina, donde Hilde nos estaba sirviendo el desayuno a todos. Vestia un traje negro con una pollera del mismo color, asi como suele vestir la gente importante... solo que ella usaba una pollera bastante larga a comparación de su competencia... o mejor dicho sus compañeras de trabajo.  
  
-¡¡ NO, NO Y NOOOOOOO!!! - gritaba sacudiendo con fuerza un celular - te dije que no vendieras nada Richard, ¿ cuántas veces tengo qué decir las cosas??. ¡¡ Me importa un comino lo que te haya dicho la maldita televisión!!!. ¿ El que no arriesga , no gana...? ¡¡¡ por el amor de Dios, el que arriesga pierde todo!!! - hubo una pausa, todos los que nos encontrabamos en la cocina la mirabamos desconcertados - ¡¡¡ RICHARD VOY A MATARTE, TE LO JURO CUANDO LLEGUE TE MATO !!!!!!!!! - revoleo el celular hacía la pared furiosa - yo no entiendo te juro que no entiendo...  
-¿ Por qué no te sientas, y te relejas? - le pregunto Duo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Por que no puedo papá - confeso sin bajar el tono de voz - me estoy volviendo completamente loca, es un calvario. Y yo te digo, se viene una hyperinflación tremenda, las deudas no paran de llegar, los números continuan creciendo... no se que va a pasar... - sus ojos repentinamente se posaron en mi grupo de amigos - ¿ y ellos qué hacen aca?. Lexa tu padre esta como loco, vas a terminar mandandolo a un psiquiatrico... de todas formas... ¿ qué hacen aqui?  
-Estamos preparando un trabajo para el colegio... - le explico Lexa restandole importancia al asunto de su padre. Todos parecian estar acostumbrados a los gritos de Helen... - es sobre el "Proyecto Meteoro". Asi que vinimos a preguntarle un par de cosas al abuelo...  
-¡ Ah debes estar chocho! ¿ estoy en lo cierto papá? - Duo sonrio, Helen giro su mirada y la apoyo severa sobre su hijo - ¡¡ Y TU!!!, ¿ TAYLOR, QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?, ¿ CÓMO VAS A DEJAR LA CASA SIN DECIRME A DÓNDE VAS?  
-Helen, te deje un nota en la heladera diciendo que venía para aca - bostezo despreocupado sin alterar su estado sereno - pero como ni siquiera comiste nada, ni te fijaste...  
-¡¡ Ay Helen!! - exclamo Hilde exasperada - ¡¡ tienes qué comer!!. Siempre andas asi, por eso estas tan delgada, si continuas de esa forma...  
-Mamá estoy delgada por que todos mis clientes me tienen cansada - replico ella y volviendo a su hijo continuo - tenes 7 años nada más, no podes andar por la vida, asi como asi... ¡¡ ahora llegaré tarde a la reunión!!  
-Por eso me fui temprano... asi no me tenias que traer aqui y tu te podias ir a la reunión a horario... - la informo Taylor con voz aburrida  
-¡ Ay amor! - sonrió ella y lo beso en la frente. El telefono celular volvió a sonar, rápidamente y hecha una fiera se lanzo a él ... comenzo a gritar nuevamente - ¡¡ RICHARD POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ERES UN COMPLETO INÚTIL, NO SIRVES PARA NADA!!!  
-Ahi termino mi cuota de amor por día... - suspiro Taylor impasible  
- ¡¡ LLAMA A LA OFICINA Y DILES QUE NO LLEGARÉ A TIEMPO A LA REUNIÓN!! - continuaba gritando Helen - ¡¡¡ HAZ LO QUÉ TE DIGO!!!.. NO ES... NO... NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! -le corto -   
¡¡ CUÁNDO DIABLOS VA A TERMINAR TODO ESTO!!  
  
Duo sonrió, se acerco a su hija, tomo el celular y lo lanzo por la ventana.  
  
-Asi se termina todo... - finalizo riendo  
-¡¡ PAPÁ!!! - le grito enfurecida - ¡¡ ESTAS LOCO!!!!!  
-Helen tenes otro celular en casa... - le recordo su hijo aburrido  
-Es verdad... - suspiro ella y luego agrego enojada - ¡¡ dejame de llamar Helen!!, ¡¡ soy tu madre por el amor de dios!!  
-Como digas mamá... - replico impasible  
-Dios... - murmuro Helen tomando asiento - estoy muy cansada - Hilde se acerco y le sirvio un jugo de naranja - gracias mamá... - dirigiendose a nosotros nos pregunto - ¿ y cómo van con el trabajo?  
-Bastante mal - confeso Lexa - no estamos consiguiendo lo que queremos...  
-¿ Tu abuelo no ayuda mucho? - río Helen... y cuando sonrió me di cuenta lo mucho que se parecía a su madre, después de todo ver a un Maxwell que no sonrie es algo raro... igualmente Helen no parecía hacerlo muy seguido.  
-No es eso - dije - es que buscamos información sobre una persona que desaparecio del universo... sabemos que existe por palabras nada más...  
-Buscamos información sobre Heero Yuy - continuo Meiling - pero nadie parece saber donde esta... nadie lo vio después que termino la guerra... el señor Duo fue el último en verlo antes de que la última fiesta de Relena Peacecraft tuviera lugar...  
-Eso no es cierto - rió Helen  
  
Todos la miramos confundidos, inclusive Duo y Hilde. Pero antes de que la mujer pudiese agregar algo, una nueva integrante de la familia ingreso a la cocina. Era nada menos que Maitena Maxwell, la hija menor de la pareja de ancianos. A diferencia de su hermana, ella si reía mucho... cuando ingreso Leiran y yo no pudimos evitar marcar una estupida sonrisa en nuestro rostro... la mujer era hermosa. Vestía una musculosa rosada junto con una pollera negra bien ajustada, marcando perfectamente su cuerpo. Su cabello castaño lo usaba largo hasta la cintura y lo llevaba atado a media cola.  
  
-¡¡¡ Hola familia!! - saludo dejando una pila de carpetas sobre la mesa - ¿ qué cuentan? - mirando a su alrededor - ¡¡ cuánta gente hay hoy!!! - Taylor que estaba a su lado la observo sin emitir emoción alguna - ¡ hola hombrecito hermoso!, ¿ qué me cuentas de nuevo?  
-Helen esta loca como siempre tratando de sobrevivir en mundo laboral dominado por hombres, y estos adolescentes sin vida tratan de encontrar a un hombre que posiblemente este muerto... mientras el abuelo y la abuela se divierten envejeciendo que es una tarea insesante...  
  
Gran explicación para un niño de tan solo siete años... O.o   
  
-Ah... veo que esta todo normal - río Maitena   
-Taylor... ¿ me repetis de nuevo cuántos años tenías? - le pregunto su madre enojada  
-7 años y dos meses - contesto mientras comía una galletita silenciosamente.  
-¡¡ SI TIENES 7 AÑOS!!!, ¡¡ COMIENZA A COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO DE TU EDAD!!!. Ve a jugar a los muñecos... a los aviones... a esas cosas que juegan los niños de 7 años...  
-Helen... ¿ qué tiene de divertido hacer eso?. Es estupido...- balbuceo  
-Hace cinco meses que te llevo a la psicologa y no cambiaste nada - suspiro ella  
-Esa mujer esta jodida de la cabeza... y yo ya me canse de oir sus problemas... ella es la que necesita un psicologo... - replico el niño sin cambiar su compostura tranquila. Helen se llevo una mano a la cabeza y cansada decidió terminar la conversación ahi...  
  
Sin embargo había algo que me interesaba demasiado...  
  
-Disculpa Helen, pero... ¿ cómo es eso de Heero Yuy? - le pregunte  
-Ah eso... mira, se supone que es un secreto pero muchos años pasaron asi que ya es prácticamente lo mismo si rompo o no el pacto. Yo vi a Heero Yuy...  
-¿ Qué? - intervino Duo en la conversación - pero tu... ¿ cuándo?  
  
Helen sonrió y cerro los ojos...   
  
-Resulta que sucedio el día del casamiento de tus abuelos - contó mirando a Lexa - ...por que ellos se casaron cinco años después de tenerme a mí... Digamos que yo nunca fui una chica fácil...Tu abuela me había obligado a ponerme un vestido horrible, supongo que tenía miedo que los demás niños se burlaran de mí, claro que también influyo el hecho de que solía escaparme de casa cuando las cosas no andaban bien...   
-Oh si!! - exclamo Maitena uniendose a la conversación - ¿ recuerdas cuándo llamaban por telefono y amenazaban con matarnos a todos? - río euforica - ahhh... qué momentos aquellos, era tan divertido, mamá y papá se ponían histericos, vos te escapabas de casa y Solo se hacía el super heroe tratando de ayudar...  
-Si, y tu te matabas de la risa... - agrego Helen molesta, Lexa miraba confundida - esto sucedió por que tu abuelo es un maldito egoísta y un estúpido - Duo rió ante esa definición sobre su persona - resulta que cuando la guerra termino los preventers le dieron la chance de poder cambiarse el nombre para no tener la clase de problemas que nosotros tuvimos, ya sabes, las amenazas telefonicas... las piedras por la ventana... - Maitena sonreía y asentía sin parar.  
-¡¡ Recuerdas cuándo una te dio en la cabeza y tuvimos que ir corriendo al hospital!! - rememoró su hermana - fue muy gracioso, te internaron y a los minutos habías desaparecido... papá pensó que era un secuestro jajajaja... Quatre Raberba Winner comenzo una busqueda universal hasta que te encontraron en un circo donde trabajaba este hombre... ¿ cómo era?  
-Trowa Barton - le recordo algo molesta por "lo gracioso" que le parecia el asunto a su hermana - la cuestión es que tu abuelo no se queria cambiar su dichoso nombre, podría haberse puesto Pirulo Garcia solo para evitar esos problemas... pero NOOOOOOOO - enfatizo el "NO" con un tono de reproche en su voz - él tenia que seguir con su condenado nombre por sabe solo dios que razón... lo único que me dijo fue " cuando seas grande te lo voy a decir" y nunca me lo dijo... y la verdad a estas alturas poco y nada me interesa - Duo simplemente sonrió - en fin, el asunto fue que me escape de la boda...  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Una pequeña niña corría a toda velocidad alejandose de la iglesia que se levantaba a sus espaldas. Llovia a cantaros y de a poco, su hermoso vestido blanco se iba tornando marrón a causa del barro. Repentinamente, al no fijarse en el camino ( las lagrimas se lo impedían) se choco con una enorme muralla de carne y hueso... esa gigantesca pared era un hombre delgado, con una mirada fría azulada, él al igual que ella estaba totalmente empapado a causa de la violenta lluvia.  
  
- ¿ Estas bien? - le pregunto agachandose hasta tomar su corta altura.  
-Si... - respondió ella tratando de contener sus lagrimas. Se dispuso a continuar su carrera pero él la detuvo - ¡¡ DEJEME IR!!  
-¿ Dónde estan tus padres? - le pregunto fríamente  
-Yo no tengo padres... - respondió ella impasible tratando de soltarse de su captor - ahora, dejeme sola...  
-¿ Cuál es tu nombre? - la mirada del hombre se ablando. La pequeña Helen lo miro aturdida, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente.  
-Helen... - tartamudeo mientras su rostro se ponía rojo y sus ojos comenzaban a hincharsele.   
-Helen... - balbuceo él - sé que tus padres se van a preocupar mucho si no vuelves...  
-Ellos no me quieren, ni me necesitan... ya van a tener otro niño - replico ella furiosa - yo no voy a volver nunca, nunca, nuncaaaaaaa!!!!  
-Vamos, hay que volver - dijo empujandola hacía el recinto religioso  
-¡¡¡ NO!! - negó ella tironeando para el lado opuesto - usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer, ni siquiera sé su nombre...  
-Mi nombre es Heero Yuy - se presento nuevamente agachandose - dime... ¿ por qué huiste?  
-Por qué tengo este vestido horrible... - respondió desconfiada - lo odio, odio a mis padres y no voy a volver...  
-Yo creo que ese vestido te hace lucir más linda de lo que ya eres... - sonrió. Helen se sonrojo y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada de la verguenza - tus padres te quieren mucho y te aseguro que estan muy preocupados por tí... tienes que volver...Tu padre es un gran hombre, es alguien muy admirable...  
-No lo es - nego molesta.  
-Si lo es, solo dale tiempo y el te lo demostrará...   
  
La niña sonrió y Heero también lo hizo... ambos volvieron de la mano hasta la puerta de la Iglesia, allí él se detuvo.  
  
-Ve, ellos no van a empezar si tu no estas - le dijo  
-¿ Y usted no viene? - lo cuestiono confundida  
-Iré, pero antes debes prometerme algo, jamás le digas a nadie que me viste. ¿ Puedes guardar ese secreto?  
-Soy excelente guardando secretos... muchas veces tengo que guardar en secreto que mi padre es un piloto de Gundam...   
  
La niña entro sola a la Iglesia...  
  
Fin del FLASHBACK  
  
- Esa noche él estubo alli tal como dijo que lo haría. Supongo que estaba esperando a que dieras el si, y oficialmente te casarás... jajaja. Espiaba detrás de una columna ubicada en el segundo piso de la iglesia... - Helen sonrió tiernamente - Heero Yuy era un hombre muy generoso, y emitia una confianza inexplicable... Sin embargo al terminar la ceremonia desaparecio...  
-No te puedo creer... - Duo estaba atónito - él estubo ahi...  
-Si lo estubo papá... - sonrió ella nuevamente - él realmente te queria mucho, y tenía razón eres un gran tipo - se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla - a pesar de que eres un estupido...  
  
Duo río y Hilde se limpio con una servilleta las lagrimas que comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos.  
  
-¿ No hay fotos del tipo? - pregunto Leiran - por que si las hay yo tengo un programa que podría mostrarme como luciría ese hombre en este momento...  
-Mi abuelo me dijo que era nativo de la Colonia L1, podemos empapelar la ciudad con su foto... entonces sería una gran ayuda - continuo emocionada Meiling.  
-Olvidenlo, Heero no dejo huella... no hay ni fotos de él ... - suspiro Duo. Quizás después de todo el señor si queria ver a su viejo amigo...  
-Si hay una foto... - murmuro Helen pensativa. Dicho esto corrió hacia una caja bastante vieja ubicada en uno de los estantes de una larga biblioteca antigua. - Aqui vi una... - revolvió la caja emocionada y saco una foto bastante gastada, nos la entrego sonriente... fui yo quien la agarro.  
-¡¡¡¡ ABUELO ESTE ERES TU!!! - grito Lexa divertida mientras trataba de quitarme la foto de las manos... de hecho me estaba aplastando - ¿ por qué usabas esa trenza ridicula?  
-¡¡ QUIERO VER!!! - salto Meiling ... ahora eran dos personas quienes me aplastaban - guau... nos sabia que mi abuelo alguna vez había tenido pelo... - mirando a Duo entre risas - usted tenia un lindo cabello - Duo se rasco su cabeza casi calva y una graciosa expresion de desesperación se dibujo en su arrugado rostro.   
-¡¡ Vaya Leiran!! - grito Lexa saltando hasta donde tranquilamente el jóven Winner tomaba su taza de té - ¡¡ te pareces mucho a tu abuelo!!  
  
Leiran abandono su té y corrió hacía la fotografia, al verla su sonrisa apagada se ilumino nuevamente. Aunque no lo dijera el extrañaba mucho a su abuelo...  
  
-Es verdad - rio  
- De acuerdo - dije yo tomando control nuevamente de la fotografia - si este es el señor Duo, el otro es el abuelo de Leiran y por último este es el señor Chang... entonces este tiene que ser Heero Yuy...  
  
Duo se acerco y sonrió nostalgico... recordaba el momento que le habían tomado la fotografia...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-¡¡ VAMOS CHICOS SONRIANNN!!! - exclamo Quatre   
  
Wufei estaba sentado en una silla sin decir palabra absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Heero observaba como Duo hacia morisquetas frente a la camara y Trowa miraba a Quatre... sin hacer nada...  
  
-Vamos, juntense mas - les pidio. Nadie le hizo caso. - oh muchachos...  
-Hey no sean tan aburridos - les reprocho un sonriente Duo - tal vez a ustedes no les importe, pero a mi me gustaria llevarme un recuerdo... no sé cuando los volveré a ver...  
  
Duo cambio su cara de payazo y miro al suelo... la guerra h abía terminado, y esos muchachos se habían convertido en unos muy amigos especiales para él. De solo pensar que no los vería más... sabía perfectamente que Heero desaparecería del universo...Sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, levanto la miraba... era Heero mirando a la camara. Duo sonrio para sus adentro y sin palabras sonrió a la camara, Wufei entre suspiros también se acerco al grupo... Trowa imito al chino sin chistar. Quatre emocionado activo la camara y corrió al lado de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Digan: ¡¡ GUNDAM!! - río Duo. Nadie dijo Gundam pero el flash tomo la foto igual.  
  
FIN DE FLASHBACK  
  
Esta vez unos ojos escondidos entre arrugas observaron esa foto. Duo casi no se reconocía a si mismo.   
  
-Este es Trowa - señalo al jóven que estaba al lado de Quatre - Heero es el que resta...  
-¡¡¡ A VER!!! - se lanzo Lexa a la foto.   
-¡¡ YO TAMBIEN QUIERO VER!! - se unió Meiling  
-¡¡ OH VAYAAAAAAAAA!!! - gritaron unisono  
-Ah la mierda... que bombon - opino Maitena utilizando los hombros de mis compañeras como apoya manos. - Vaya papá... este hombre es todo un hombre ;)'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
-Oh cielos... - murmuro Duo   
-Usted también era muy guapo señor Maxwell - le dijo dulcemente Meiling. Ahora si, Duo sonrió...  
-Oh dios, tengo siete años y ya estoy capacitado para informarle a la humanidad que la nueva generación de adolescentes son todos unos estupidos... - murmuro por lo bajo Taylor ante la mirada regañante de su madre.  
-Pues ya tenemos la foto - dijo Leiran tratando de evitar los comentarios femeninos respecto al piloto del Wing Zero - ahora solo queda llevarla a la computadora y pronto todo comenzará a cocinarse...  
  
Asentí... Heero Yuy no se iba a escapar de nosotros...  
FIN Capitulo 2  
  
Espero que les haya gustado ;) manden Rewiews o escriban a mi mail!!!!!! ;) qué les parece la familia Maxwell?? los chicos... cuenten!!!!  
aishaquemera@yahoo.com.ar. Perdon por las faltas de ortografia pero no lo revise ni pienso hacerlo... estoy muy vaga ultimamente, y dado el hecho de que solo es para divertirme... no me voy a preocupar =P 


	3. Oh Oh buscar a Heero Yuy es una misión s...

Antes que todo voy a hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho desde un principio y no lo hice , asi que ahora lo haré Gw no me pertenece, pero algun día me pertenecerá.... muejejejje... T_T alguien me presta plata para comprar los derechos... en fin, aqui tienen la tercera parte... disfrutenlaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Oh, Oh... buscar a Heero Yuy es una misión suicida...

La foto le había quedado bastante bien a Leiran... ahi delante de nuestras narices teníamos lo que seria un Heero Yuy de la edad del señor Maxwell.

-Guau... es raro ver a Heero de esa forma - opino Duo sonriente. Pobre, realmente sería dificil imaginarse a su antiguo amigo deformado por los años.

-Mmm, esta bien... pero, ¿ no crees qué es muy delgado?. Mi abuelo esta bastante gordito... - agrego Lexa. Duo le pego en la cabeza con un diario - ¡ oye abuelo!

-¿ A quién le dijiste gordo vos? - le reprocho

-Mejor deja la fotografia asi - opine yo. Leiran me hizo caso.

Ya había anochecido para ese entonces, a esas horas Helen ya se había ido a su trabajo y Taylor había quedado bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos. Maitena había pasado toda la tarde con nosotros y ahora estaba reposando en lo que había sido alguna vez su antiguo cuarto. Y nosotros, dentro de unas horas partiriamos a la colonia L1, ya estabamos más que preparados para nuestro siguiente viaje.

Meiling Chang escribia ansiosa la última información acerca de Heero Yuy, el señor Maxwell nos había contado bastante sobre él pero aún asi no podía sacarle nada sobre la relación de Relena y él hasta ese momento...

-Pues cuando conoci a Heero - nos relataba sentado en un gran sillón lleno de almohadones - trataba de dispararle a la mismisima Relena Peacecraft. Su relación era un tanto extraña... digamos que él la quería matar, y ella queria ser asesinada por él... al menos jamás los entendí.

De acuerdo, eso si era algo para anotar O.o...

Meiling tomaba nota ansiosa. Lexa lo miraba incrédula, posiblemente pensaba que su abuelo le estaba mintiendo, yo le creí quizás por que era inocente o tal vez por que esperaba que todo eso llevará a una conclusión cuerda y razonable... pero no llegó nada parecido...

-Pero casi nadie en este mundo esta capacitado para entender a Heero - continuo Duo, Hilde que estaba preparando café se acerco a nosotros - ...tal vez deberían hablar con Trowa, él es la clase de personas que se percatan de todo y no dicen nada. Jamás tuve demasiado tiempo para hablar con Heero sobre nada...

-¡ Ay Trowa!! - río Hilde nostalgica- la primera vez que lo vi fue en el circo... era un chico monisimo...

-Hilde... - murmuro Duo - ¡ mira las cosas qué dices!!. Primero mi hija y mi nieta con Heero, y ahora tú con Trowa...

-¡ Ay papá!! - exclamo Maitena uniendose a la conversación, parece que la habíamos despertado. Otra vez Leiran y yo pusimos cara de bobos - ¡ no te me pongas celoso!

-No es eso... - replico Duo molesto - es solo que... ¡¡ SON HEERO Y TROWA!! - giro sus ojos como si quisiera desprenderse de ellos - tendrían que haberlos conocido... esos tipos eran más fríos que un cubito de hielo enfríado, pero no importa lo que les diga ustedes jamás comprenderan.

-¡ Ay amor! ¡ note pongas celoso! - sonrió Hilde besandolo en la mejilla - ¿ alguien quiere café?

-Yo abu... - le pidió Lexa, y yo también me uní al pedido de mi amiga al igual que Maitena y Duo. Meiling y Leiran no toman café...

Y la hora de partir llegó... todos nos despedimos, y Taylor decidió acompañarnos, por supuesto sin el permiso de su madre, y como la familia Maxwell estaba acostumbrada a romper reglas, ninguno contradijo la decisión del pequeño.

Mientras nos alejamos, Duo nos grito entre risotadas:

-¡¡ Niños tengan cuidado con Heero!!, ¡¡ cuiden sus vidas!!!

Lexa me miro desconfiada, y yo simplemente me encogí de hombres.

-¿ Qué diablos quizo decir con eso? - me pregunto Leiran como si yo supiera...

Y como si no tuvieramos ya mala suerte, llegamos tarde y no logramos tomar nuestro vuelo a tiempo. El aeropuerto estaba repleto de gente que iba y venia llevandose por delante los unos a los otros.

-Genial... - balbuceo Leiran molesto. Apenas podía escuchar la voz de mi amigo. El barullo era una cosa insoportable - ¿ qué se supone qué haremos ahora?

-Esperar el próximo vuelo... - respondió Meiling apoyando su cuerpo sobre una pared

-Es dentro de cinco horas - les informe. Vaya suerte la nuestra.

-Esperen tengo una idea... - sonrió Lexa.

Debo advertirle al lecto que cada vez que Lexa Maxwell tiene una idea, eso significa "meternos en problemas", Leiran sonrió... a él también le encantaba destruir cualquier regla posible tan solo para pasarla bien, por que cualquier aventura junto a Lexa definitivamente no era legal.

-¡¡ Vengan!!. Acabo de ver algo que puede ayudarnos a llegar a la colonia L1... - anuncio entre risas achinando sus ojos. Eso solo significa una cosa: problemas.

Llegamos a una especie de bodega burlando efectivamente a un guardia de seguridad. Allí había una nave, era de los preventers, que estaba siendo cargada. Seguramente en esas cajas habría comida, electródomesticos y demás para enviar a otras colonias... y la colonia más cercana a L2 era por supuesto L1.

-¿ Cómo sabías...? - comence a preguntarle pero ella me detubo.

-Lo lei en un cartel mientras veníamos para acá. ¡ Vamos! - nos ordeno ella.

El grupo de hombres que custodiaba la entrada a la nave estaba ayudando a otro empleado que justamente para buena suerte o quizás mala suerte nuestra se le había caído la caja de mercadería.

Entramos a la parte inferior de la nave y nos escondimos detrás de unas enormes cajas para pasar desapercibidos. Cuando espié para ver si los guardias entrarían a chequear el lugar, vi que en la puerta de la nave nos esperaba una muchacha rubia de ojos claros, su mirada estaba compenetrada en la mia, su boca articulo un "no"... Era Relena Peacecraft...

-¡¡ Tenemos que salir de aca!! - les balbucee a mis amigos. Por supuesto ellos me miraron confundidos.

-¿ Qué diablos? ¡¡ acabamos de subirnos!! - exclamo Leiran tratando de encontrar una explicación a mi repentino cambio de parecer.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos - volví a decir. Relena había desaparecido de mi vista.

Pero era demasiado tarde la compuerta de la nave se estaba cerrando, y los motores estaban comenzando a arrancar. Cuando la nave tomo altura, comence a darme cuenta la razón por la cual el fantasma de Relena no quería que tomemos esa nave.

-Me siento mal... - balbuceo Lexa. - No puedo respirar bien...

-¡¡¡ GENIAL!!! - grito Leiran - ¡¡ acá no hay oxigeno!!

-Es obvio idiotas - suspiro Taylor totalmente tranquilo - acá se almacenan cosas que no respiran, ¿ para qué iban a oxigenar esta área?.

-¡¡ POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!! - le grito Lexa desesperada.

-Si gritas nos moriremos antes - sonrió Taylor sereno.

Entonces hicimos lo que cualquier persona en nuestro lugar haría... :)

-¡¡¡¡¡ AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! - grito Lexa golpeando la puerta que seguramente comunicaría a algun lugar interno de la nave - ¡¡¡ HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ !!!!!!

-¡¡¡ ESTAMOS AQUI DENTRO!!! - se unió Meiling

Leiran se sentó en el suelo, yo no sabía que hacer, por un lado estaba muerto de miedo y por otro sabía que si no me tranquilizaba las cosas se pondrían peor. Taylor que se encontraba frente nuestro parecía estar quedandose dormido, los efectos de la falta de oxigeno estaban funcionando más rápido en él ya que era él más pequeño.

-¡¡¿¡ ALGUIEN AHI!?!! - continuaban gritando ambas chicas. - ¡¡ AUXILIOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

-Genial nos vamos a morir... - suspiro Leiran - bueno, al menos hay parte de mi familia que se va a poner muy contenta.

-¡¿ Cómo diablos puedes decir eso?!? - exclamo Lexa mientras continuaba golpeando las paredes metalicas de la nave.

Repentinamente notó que su primo estaba inconciente frente nuestro. Corrió hacía él mientras Meiling continuaba con su tarea. La falta de oxigeno ya era todo un hecho, yo también me estaba adormeciendo.

-¡¡ TAYLOR!! - lo sacudió mientras dos lagrimas gruesas caían sobre sus mejillas - ¡¡ TAYLOR!!!!, ¡¡ DESPIERTA!!!

Mis ojos también comenzaron a cerrarse... y derepente todo se volvió negro...

Fin Capítulo 3 =P

****************************************************************************************************************

TA TA TA TANNNNNNNNNN... moriran o no... Aguarda el próximo capítulo de Tejiendo Recuerdos... ;)

Holaaaaaa de nuevooooo! perdón que me tomo tanto tiempo escribir el cap número tres pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada. Espero que les guste y manden Reviews!! ;) diganme que opinan sobre los personajes... y demás!!!!!

Ah! Visiten mi página ;) CQC !!!!!!!!


	4. Heero Yuy Problemas

Heero Yuy = Problemas  
  
Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontre cara a cara con Lexa, que con lagrimas en los ojos me observaba intranquila. Al verme conciente nuevamente su rostro de preocupación estallo de alegría.  
  
-¡¡ Ya desperto!! - exclamo feliz - vaya, vaya... parece que las únicas que no logramos desmayarnos fuimos las chicas...  
  
Gire mi rostro y me encontre con que Leiran también había despertado, el rubio se tomo la cabeza como si le estuviese a punto de explotar. Taylor ya estaba de pie al lado de una mujer con el uniforme de los preventers que lo llevaba tomado de la mano.  
  
-¡¡ USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS!! - nos grito enojadisima - ¿¿ QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAN HACIENDO AHI??. Si no fuera por ese llamado ustedes ahora estarían muertos...  
-¿ Llamado? - le pregunto confundido. Quizás después de todo alguien nos había visto ingresar a la bodega de la nave.  
-Si, una muchacha llamo - nos explico tratando de serenarse - Señorita Chang, ¿ cómo pudo hacer esto?. ¿ Qué le hubiesemos dicho a su abuelo si algo le sucedía?. - Meiling bajo la mirada avergonzada. Luego la mujer dirigió su ceño fruncido al resto de nosotros - ¿ y ustedes quiénes son?  
-Mi nombre es Leiran Raberba Winner - se presento bajando la mirada, mientras los ojos de la mujer se transformaban en dos platos.  
-Mauricio Noventa - ahora era mi turno.  
  
Lexa y su primo también se presentaron, pero cuando ellos hablaron, uno de los guardias salto emocionado.  
  
-¿ No me digas qué son parientes de la periodista del canal 10?, ¿ conocen a Maitena Maxwell? - exclamo él.  
-Si... - sonrió Lexa algo decepcionada, seguramente ella estaría esperando que reconoscan su apellido por la fama que parecia "no poseer" después de todo su abuelo, ex piloto de gundam. - Esa mujer es mi tía...  
-Oh diablos, estos niños son gente famosa... - balbuceo otro de los preventers.  
-Bueno será mejor que llamemos a sus casas, no sea cosa que tengamos problema con los winners, los noventa o los chang... - suspiro la mujer. Lexa se molesto cuando no nombraron su apellido como "famoso".  
-Disculpe... - la interrumpi. Que llamara a nuestras casas sería toda una tragedia, sin embargo había algo que rondaba por mi mente... - ¿ puedo escuchar el mensaje qué prácticamente nos salvo la vida?  
-¿ Prácticamente? - río la mujer irónica - de acuerdo, seguramente le tendrían que agradecer a esa mujer...  
  
Cuando arreglo todo para escuchar la voz, lo único que logramos percibir fue una grabación borrosa donde definitivamente no se escuchaba ningun llamado de auxilio.  
  
-Que raro... - opino la preventer   
  
Yo mire a Meiling algo emocionado y asustado también... quizás fue Relena quien nos salvo después de todo...  
  
-¿ Dónde estamos? - pregunto Leiran mirando a su alrededor.  
-Estan en una nave cuyos autenticos tripulantes antes que nosotros fueron nada más y nada menos que sus abuelos... Bienvenidos a Peacemillion - dijo orgullosa la mujer - mi nombre es Reya Po, mi madre fue Sally Po quien estubo mucho tiempo al mando de los preventers.  
  
Había escuchado sobre esa mujer tiempo atrás. Nosotros nos miramos los uno a los otros, estabamos abordo de una parte importante de la historia del Proyecto Meteoro. Estabamos en el lugar donde la guerra entre la Tierra y las Colonias había terminado.   
  
-Guau...- se limito a decir Lexa - mi abuelo estubo aqui...  
-¿ Tu abuelo? - pregunto sorprendida Reya   
-Si... - respondió orgullosa - mi abuelo Duo Maxwell también fue un piloto de Gundam...  
-Ah si... - río ella, tal vez de alguna manera se lo estaba haciando a próposito - bueno niños, les voy a pedir que se queden tranquilos y no se metan en más lios... muy pronto estarán de vuelta en la Tierra. Aunque todavia no me han dicho, ¿ qué diablos estaban haciendo alli ?  
  
Yo iba a decirle cuando Lexa me tapo la boca y me lo impedio... Reya nos miro desconfiada.   
  
-De acuerdo, nos quedaremos quietitos como niños buenos que somos - sonrió mi amiga, ahora fui yo quien la mire desconfiado.  
  
Nos dejaron solos en un cuarto, a penas Reya nos dejo, Lexa salto emocionada de su asiento y comenzo con un nuevo plan, que nos metería nuevamente en problemas... -_-U  
  
-Tenemos que salir de aca, no podemos dejar que nos lleven con nuestros padres. A la entrada vi un par de Mobile suits, podemos ir a la colonia L1 con eso... ¿ qué les parece? - explico su plan Lexa. Yo no sabia que cara poner, por suerte Meiling se adelanto a mi opinión.  
-¡¡ VOS ESTAS LOCA!!! - le grito la china... yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo pero no le grite de esa forma.  
-Nadie sabe pilotear un mobile suit... - agregue tratando de mantenerme sereno. Yo sabia exactamente como iba a terminar esta conversación... y también sabía que Leiran no iba a tardar en opinar...  
-Pues... podemos aprender... intentando - tartamudeo regalandole una mirada complice a Lexa. Meiling y yo nos miramos de reojo.  
-NO - fue nuestra respuesta unisono  
-En realidad, un Leo es fácil de manejar, yo puedo hacerlo pero igualmente robar un mobile suit a los preventers no es nada legal... - penso en vos alta Meiling  
-Poseo un coheficiente mental de 165, asi que en unos minutos puedo aprender a conducir uno, y con dos que sepamos ya es suficiente para poder llegar hasta L1 - Taylor se unió a la conversación. Ese niño no dejaba de sorprenderme.  
-¡¿¡UN IQ de 165!?!?!- exclamo Leiran sorprendido. Yo también no podía creerlo, ahora si se explicaban algunas cuestiones.  
-Si, puedo enseñarle a hablar japones a un simio en menos de 48 horas...- prosiguio impasible.  
-Ah mierda... - balbuceo Leiran  
-Igualmente no creo que sea lo más correcto... - opine yo pero al acto Meiling me interrumpió... últimamente ella estaba demasiado tiempo con Leiran y Lexa, lo que significaba que su capacidad para meterse en líos había aumentado.  
-De acuerdo, entonces ¿ lo vamos a hacer? - accedió algo dubitativa  
  
Y asi sucedio, otra de nuestras tantas desgracias. Nos escapamos del cuarto, nos escondimos de unos tres preventers y efectivamente ingresamos al cuarto de los mobiles suits. No había nadie vigilando, cuestión que no era nada rara, ¿ por qué alguien estaría vigilandolos, si después de todo para lo único que servian esos suits era para reconstruir colonias?. Esos Leos eran los únicos sobrevivientes del desarme total del universo, y fueron utilizados para el Proyecto Terra de reconstrucción colonial y terrestre.  
Meiling se subio a uno y yo me subi al mismo. Leiran, Lexa y Taylor fueron al otro. Solamente había dos abordo de Peacemillion.  
  
-Muy bien... ¿ entendiste bien Taylor cómo es la cuestión del piloteaje? - le pregunto Meiling desde el intercomunicador.  
-Si... - respondió simplemente, Leiran y Lexa estaban sumamente apretados en la cabina - vamos a proceder al despegue...  
  
Y despegamos... pero para ese entonces ya se había dado cuenta de nuestra huída, y también de nuestro robo... "robo" del cual Lexa se lavaba las manos, " solo lo tomaremos prestado"... adjudico esa frase a nuestro accionar.  
  
-Nos persiguen... - balbucee yo  
-Pues hagamos algo para que no nos persigan mas - opino Taylor desde el intercomunicador - fijate debajo del tablero, hay unos cables, uno azul, otro rojo, verde, amarillo y blanco... rompe el rojo... de esa manera no podrán rastrearnos.  
-¿ Por qué el rojo? - le pregunto yo totalmente desacuerdo con eso... y si nos equivocabamos de cable... lo más posible era que estallaramos en miles y miles de pedazos... ¿ Genial, ne?  
- Por que no me gusta el color rojo - respondio desinteresado. Perfecto, esa era definitivamente la respuesta que no queria escuchar.  
-¡¡ Si explotamos te mato!! - le grito Meiling molesta e irritada... como para no estarlo ¿ verdad?  
-No te preocupes... - le sonrei debilmente - si explotamos, no vas a tener tiempo de matar a nadie...  
  
Meiling corto el cable; ambos cerramos con fuerza nuestros ojos. Nada paso únicamente que... todas las funciones del mobile suit quedaron anuladas, y nosotros nos encontrabamos ahora a la deriva flotando entre los lazos infinitos del espacio. El Leo de mis amigos vino en nuestra ayuda, pero aún no habiamos logrado aplacar las funciones del rastreador, y mientras ibamos a toda velocidad hacia la colonia donde supuestamente Heero Yuy "no" nos estaba esperando.  
  
-¡¡ BAJAAAAAAAA LA VELOCIDAD!!! - gritaba Lexa desesperada - Taylor por el amor de Dios, vas a matarnos...  
-¡¡ Esto es sensacional !! - aullo Leiran mientras Taylor aumentaba la velocidad.  
-¡¡ Voy a vomitar!! - lloriqueo ella aferrandose a su primo casi ahorcandolo  
  
Todo eso se escuchaba gracias al transmisor que no había caído bajo los efectos de la repentina destrucción del cable rojo.  
Para todo esto, Taylor trataba de cortar alguno de los cables... pero no se decidía cual...  
  
-¿ De qué color eran los ojos de Heero? - pregunto Taylor  
-Azules, ¿ verdad? - respondió Meiling  
-Pues chau cable azul... - continuo el niño, antes de que cualquiera dijera: ¡¡ ESPERAAAAAAAA!!!... el niño había definitivamente cumplido su objetivo... de pura, pura y más pura suerte - no mas rastraedor...  
  
Y Lexa vomitaba sobre él...  
  
-Oh diablos... - protesto Leiran tratando de evitar que su amiga siguiera vomitando sobre los pasajeros del Leo.  
-No me siento nada bien... - balbuceo ella  
-Ya notamos eso... - replique yo tratando de no imaginarme lo que estaban pasando los tripulantes del otro Leo.  
  
El viaje transcurrió a toda velocidad. Yo también comenzaba a marearme. En ese momento comenze a preguntarme lo que habría sido pilotear un gundam...   
  
-Supuestamente los Gundam eran más rápido - sonrió Meiling - si casi no puedo soportar esta presión, te imaginas pilotear un gundam...  
-No, no quiero imaginarme - respondí al acto. Era como si ella pudiese leerme los pensamientos.  
-Sabes, a mi me gustaría trabajar para los preventers- me confeso cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios, había cierta picardia y audacia en su porte - seguramente de hacerlo, mi abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de mi.   
  
No supe que decirle, Meiling era una de las mejores alumnas de la Fundación Peacecraft, sus notas eran grandiosas... ¿ conducir un mobile suit? Definitivamente siempre me imagine a Meiling dentro de una oficina discutiendo con un montón de aristocratas, claro que algunos años después ella habría demostrado que mi teoria estaba totalmente equivoca.  
Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando unos gritos que provenían del otro Leo me despertaron.  
  
-¡¡¡ MEILING QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA UNA LUZ ROJA TITILANDO CONSTANTEMENTE!!! - grito Lexa asustadisima - ¡¡¡ LA CABINA SE PUSO ROJA!!  
-Oh no... - suspiro Meiling mirandome aterrorizada - los motores se recalentaron...  
-¡¡¿¿ QUÉ HACEMOS?!? - escuchamos también la voz de Leiran  
- ¡¡¿ Cómo quieren qué lo sepan!? - pregunto molesta mi acompañante  
-¡¡ Se supone qué eres la maldita conocedora de Mobiles suits!! - le reprocho Lexa  
-Que los sepa pilotear no significa que sepa como arreglarlos... - replico la china irritada   
-No tenemos mucho tiempo... - balbuceo Taylor aumentando la velocidad  
  
Ahora también podía escuchar un PI... Pi... molesto que solo anunciaba una próxima tragedia.  
  
-Oh mierda... esto va a estallar en cualquier momento... - suspiro Taylor totalmente tranquilo y ubicado.  
-¡¡ DETENTE O NOS MATARAS!!! - aulló Lexa   
-¡¡ BAJA LA VELOCIDAD!!! - se unió Leiran  
-Si bajo la velocidad, quedaremos a la deriba y si la aumento tal vez, solo tal vez podamos llegar a la colonia... - explico Taylor  
  
L1 todavía estaba bastante lejos, aunque a la velocidad que ibamos cada vez estaba más cerca... pero el sobrecalentamiento del motor era más y más notable... T_T ahora si quiero volver a la Tierra...   
  
*************************************************************************************  
y ahora... ¿ moriran o no moriran?  
Espero que les guste, manden REVIEWS! cuentenme si les gustaron los personajes, quien y demás... si no manden un mail a : aishaquemera@yahoo.com.ar  
MUCHAS Y MUCHISISISISMAS GRACIAS A TODASSSSSSSS LAS CHICAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON PARA QUE SIGA EL FANFIC ;)  
Ahora el chivo de siempre VISITEN MI PÁGINA !!!!!! ;) www.iespana.es/cquienc/hallo.htm  
Besitos a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Aisha 


	5. ¿¡ Relena esta con nosotros?

¿¡ Relena esta con nosotros!?  
  
Y nuestra carrera por llegar a la colonia L1 continuaba. La alarma que advertía el recalentamiento del motor me estaba volviendo totalmente loco; y los gritos de Leiran, Lexa y Meiling, no me estaban ayudando... la verdad es que mientras Taylor trataba de continuar con el rumbo hacia nuestro destino, los demás peleaban y yo rezaba para que salgamos vivos de esta... pero el silencio nuevamente irrumpió en el lugar... ese dicho que dice " en el espacio nadie te escuchará gritar" es realmente cierto, pero no lo supe antes de que los cinco escucharamos un terrible y sonoro "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM"... habíamos perdido la parte baja del Leo donde se encontraban nuestros amigos.  
  
-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -grito Leiran... yo también había gritado, de hecho los cinco lo habiamos hecho -_-U hasta el impertubable Taylor.  
  
Lo bueno del grito de los tripulantes del otro Leo es que al menos ellos no había explotado con el resto del Ms.   
  
-¿ Estan todos vivos? - pregunto Meiling tratando de serenarse.  
-¡No! - se quejo Leiran - Lexa acaba de aniquilarme con su vomito.  
-No me siento bien... - repitio nuevamente Lexa - creo que voy a morirme...  
-Yo voy a morirme del asco - replico su acompañante  
  
La cuestion era que el Leo que había sobrevivido a la mutilación de cables, ahora se encontraba sin la parte inferior de su armatoste, y por lo tanto su movimiento se había detenido totalmente. La colonia L1 se encontraba a centimetros de nosotros sin embargo no teniamos ya potencia para poder llegar hasta ahi... estabamos totalmente solos y barados en medio de la nada.   
  
-Ahora si estamos fritos... - suspiro Leiran - no solo vamos a quedar estancados aca, sino que también tendremos problemas con los preventers...  
-...Y nuestros padres - se apuro a agregar Meling...y en consecuente, yo tendría muchos con los míos, ustedes no saben como se ponen mis padres cuando me mando alguna macana -_-U   
-Pues ese no será mi problema, después de todo, ustedes son los que manipularon a un "inocente" niño a seguir sus arriesgadas y pauperrimas acciones - sonrió irónico Taylor  
-Vaya tu eres un niño inocente cuando te conviene, ¿ verdad? - remarco Leiran entre dientes.  
-No me siento bien... - volvió otra vez a lloriquear Lexa   
-¡¡ OHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO YA DEJA DE VOMITAR!!!, ¿¡ qué diablos comiste hoy?! - aullo Leiran... parece que Lexa había despedido nuevamente su última comida fuera de su cuerpo.  
-Odio el espacio... - balbuceo ella entre suspiros   
-Pues para ser una hija de las colonias tienes una manera de pensar algo rara - reí yo, realmente comenzaba a ver este asunto bastante divertido, después de todo nos habíamos metido en más líos de los que podíamos salir... y únicamente por hallar a un hombre que quizás estaba ya muerto.  
-No creo que lo odies... - intervino Leiran - yo creo que el espacio nos odia... desde que salimos de L2 no tenemos más que problemas...   
-Te recuerdo Leiran Raberba Winner que estos problemas que tenemos son gracias a tus estúpidos planes con Lexa... - le reprocho Meiling... la china parecia estar perdiendo la paciencia.  
-Bien, pero tu nos sigues... - le retruco - recuerda, ¿ quién es más culpable?, ¿ el tentador o el tentado?  
-¡¡ No me vengas con tu filosofía Shakespeareana barata!!- replico molesta  
-Chicos... - balbuceo Lexa sin captar la atención de sus amigos - creo que voy a vomitar otra vez...  
-¡¡ Oh ya callate!!!, ¡¡ no vengas vos con tu filosofía china!! - continuó Leiran molesto  
-¡ Filosofía china!!, ¿ quiéres escuchar filosofía china? - río irónica - pues escucha: "no te juntes con idiotas o te volverás uno ellos"  
-Chicos... me siento mal... - dijo debilmente Lexa... nadie le prestaba atención; todos estaban demasiado compenetrados en la disputa.  
-¿ Idiota yo? jaaaaaaaaa... ¿ quién quizó hacer un maldito trabajo sobre Relena Peacraft y este Heero Yuy?... ¡¡ EHHHH!!!, esta más que claro que yo no fui...  
-¡¡ Pues no es mi culpa!!!, ¡¡ el qué vió un maldito fantasma, supuestamente buscando a alguien fue Mauricio!!!  
  
Meiling había hablado de más, pero se dió cuenta demasiado tarde. Hubo un silencio realmente tetrico... pensé que comenzarían a gritar sobre lo loco que estaba y lo estupido que era... pero nada paso. Leiran rió débilmente.  
  
-Dejame decirte algo sobre la gente muerta... - murmuro - una vez muerta, no vuelven... si hubiese fantasmas mi abuelo me hubiese venido a visitar y decirme lo que me había querido decir ese día...  
  
Silencio. Nadie hablo.  
El día que Quatre Raberba Winner murió, Leiran iba a ir justamente a visitarlo. Su abuelo le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con urgencia con él. Mi amigo sabía muy bien que la salud del viejo Winner empeoraba día a día, esa era la razón por la cual había faltado tanto tiempo al colegio. Leiran adoraba a su abuelo, y cuando él murió también murió una parte de Leiran. Jamás lloro su muerte, ni siquiera mostró estar mal, pero sus amigos más cercanos sabíamos la verdad... La cuestión era que cuando Leiran llego al campamento Managuac donde se encontraba Quatre, este ya había muerto...  
  
-Lo siento... - suspiro Meiling - solo estoy nerviosa...  
  
Ella era muy orgullosa, realmente me extraño que ella diese el primer paso para la disculpa. Nadie hablo nuevamente sobre ningún fantasma... paso desapercibido. Eso era todo un alivio para mi.  
  
-Chicos... - era Lexa de nuevo  
-Ya sé... - le dije. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir... - no te sientes bien...  
-No iba a decir eso... - me sorprendió - tenemos una posibilidad de mover esta cosa, no estamos muy lejos de la entrada de la colonia...  
  
Taylor escucho con atención el plan de su prima... realmente lo único que hacía ella era meternos en problemas. Resulta que el plan era utilizar el oxigeno que nos quedaba para impulsarnos los metros necesarios para llegar a destino.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - esa fue Meiling - ¡¡ no vamos a explotar nada!!  
-¡ Vamos Meiling! - argumento Leiran - si vamos a morir, ¡ hagamoslo con estilo!  
-Oh Dios... - suspiro ella - ¿ cuántas posibilidades hay de qué logremos llegar?  
-Mmm 30% - calculo Taylor. El "¡¿ NADA MÁS??!" que recibió unísono lo hizo agregar - esta bien, quizás el 20% ...  
-Vamos a matarnos... - me lamente - vamos a matarnos...  
-¿ Lo hacemos? - nos pregunto el niño  
  
y a pesar de mis protestas, los otros cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerlo. Parece que tener la sangre de los pilotos de gundam irviendoles en la sangre los hacía tener esa manía por amar el peligro... sin embargo yo era simplemente hijo de una famosa familia aristocrata, que alguna vez había odiado los mobiles suits, y ahora su mismisimo descendiente estaba piloteando uno... si mi abuela se enterara... realmente me mataría...   
  
-Por unos minutos nos quedaremos sin oxigeno, asi que es mejor que utilicemos cascos - recomendo Taylor  
-Din Don... niño inteligente - bromeo Lexa - solo hay uno por cabina...  
-Que Taylor lo use por ser un niño... - intervine - Meiling puedes tomar este...  
  
Le alcanze el casco, ella sonrió...  
  
-Mauricio Noventa es todo un caballero...  
  
Yo reí...  
Cascos listos, respiración contenida... luego de un rapido conteó de 1, 2, 3... empezo la operación.   
La verdad es que nadie sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero algo en mi me decía que teníamos a alguien más de nuestro lado. Relena Peacecraft parecía seguirnos desde el más allá, pues como si alguien planteara que eso era imposible... llegamos sanos y salvos a la plataforma de aterrizaje... para serles sincero, sanos y salvos no... el aterrizaje fue terriblemente forzoso, y nuestros gritos nos estaban triturando los timpanos.  
Al salir del Ms, me agache y bese la superficie metalica de la entrada de la colonia, respire el aire artificial como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía... yo hijo de la Tierra, realmente amaba tener los pies sobre ella.   
  
-No lo puedo creer, estamos vivos... - balbuceo Meiling entre risas - Taylor, eres un genio...  
  
Taylor salio rengeando del Leo, Leiran tomandose la cabeza (se la había golpeado en el aterrizaje), y Lexa apenas salió de ahí, corrió hacía una punta del cuarto... nuevamente vomito.  
  
-Oh vaya Leiran... - me reí con fuerza - hueles mal... muy pero muy mal...  
-No es mi culpa - replico molesto - Lexa come demasiado y vomita como una catarata...  
  
Ayude a Lexa a pararse, estaba demasiado mareada y apenas podía ponerse en pie.  
  
-Realmente luces patetica - bromee  
-No molestes... odio los mobiles suits - lloriqueo  
  
En realidad se veía muy linda... de acuerdo, ya de por si Lexa era muy bonita, no era tan exuberante como su tía pero definitivamente tenía un algo especial, además seamos sinceros,   
¿ qué clase de mujer es capaz de arriesgar su vida de esa manera?. Definitivamente ella tenía un algo especial...  
  
-Tengo que bañarme...-Leiran definivitamente estaba asqueado con el baño de comida que tenía encima, realmente se veía muy gracioso.- no te rias -_-U   
-Lo siento - me disculpe entre risas.  
  
Y seguimos nuestro camino. Decidimos apresurarnos antes de que algun guardia nos viera... y ya saben cada vez que alguien nos ve lo que sucede. Además sabíamos que los preventers nos buscaban... pero bue, la mala suerte nos acompañaba... no sé para que hable...  
  
-¡¡ DETENGANSE!! - nos grito un guardia. Estabamos a punto de abandonar la región. Ya casi estabamos fuera del recibidor de visitantes extranjeros. Nos miramos los uno a los otros e hicimos lo que cualquier persona normal haría en esos momentos...  
  
-¡¡¡ CORRANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! - grito Lexa  
  
Y como una mujer a las ofertas de shopping salimos corriendo a toda velocidad.  
  
-¡¡ DETENGANSE!!! - nuevamente nos grito. Cada vez estaba más lejano sin embargo no contabamos con una cosa... - ¡¡¡ SI NO SE DETIENEN ME OBLIGARAN A DISPARAR!!!  
  
Y no nos detuvimos, la mayoría de nosotros no escuchamos la advertencia. Yo si pero igual segui de largo. Y dispararon... claro que no con armas originales, ya saben, después del desarme universal se prohibieron armas reales, los guardias de seguridad solo llevan somniferos, pero todos eramos jovenes de 15 años, y todavía llevabamos nuestra juventud con nosotros... eramos más rápidos que el guardia. Lo habíamos perdido de vista...   
Ya era de noche en la colonia, hacía bastante frío, pero no habíamos parado de correr, estabamos corriendo al lado de una especie de lago reboltoso rodeado de unas pequeñas rejas no más altas que nuestras rodillas, sin embargo no todas las rejas estaban sanas muchas de ella ni siquiera llegaban a los 2 centimentos, parece que a alguien le causaba mucha gracia destruirlas. Meiling y Taylor ( a pesar de su notable cojera) nos llevaban la delantera, Leiran corría al lado mio, por otro lado, Lexa había quedado atrás. Antes de que pudiese darme vuelta y fijarme donde había quedado, escuche un "splash" en ese momento comprendí que no todos habíamos podido huir de los somniferos...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡ LEXAAAAAA!!! - grite y corrí hacía el lago. Pronto descubri que el lago era el mecanismo que le permitía poseer electricidad a la colonia, esa era la razón por la cual sus aguas se movían tan violentamente y mi amiga había caído en ellas.  
-¡¡¿ Dónde esta Lexa?!? - pregunto nervioso Taylor siguiendo mis pasos. Los otros dos se unieron a la carrera.  
  
Mire con rápidez las aguas, el cuerpo de Lexa no se encontraba por ningún lago. Jamás voy a decifrar cual fue el sentimiento que me llevo a lanzar mi mochila a un lado y tirarme al agua. No tuve en cuenta absolutamente nada.   
Las aguas estaba heladas. La violencia con la cual me arrastraban era imposible de superar... me rodeaba la más intensa oscuridad... no podía moverme... sentí como mi rodilla se golpeaba con fuerza contra una roca. El dolor me consumía, pero lo único que me importaba era encontrar a Lexa con vida... ni un rastro de ella. El oxigeno comenzaba a faltarme, estaba a punto de desmayarme... pero vi esa luz, un calido destello blanco que me llamaba sin siquiera escucharlo. Saque fuerzas y nade hacía ella... y alli la vi, Relena estaba ahi extendiendome su mano y me sonrió. Su sonrisa era dulce pero fría a la vez, era como si su persona estuviese luchando para definir sus labios... extendi mi mano hacía la de ella y la agarre con fuerza. Cerre los ojos y cuando los abrí nuevamente, ya no sostenia la delicada mano del fantasma sino una gruesa tira de tela... era nada menos que la mochila de Meiling, y asi aquella tira me arrastro...  
Cuando por fin mis pulmones recibieron oxigeno, Leiran me tomo del brazo y me saco a duras penas del agua, Meiling sostenia a mi amigo de la cintura y ayudaba a jalar.  
  
-¡¡¡ PERO SOS IDIOTA!!! - me grito él agitado - ¡¡ PERO NO TE DAS CUENTA!!  
-¡¿ ACASO TENES UN DESEO DE MUERTE!!! - se unió Meiling enfadada  
-¿ Dónde esta Lexa? - eso era realmente lo único que me importaba.   
  
Busque con mi mirada la alegre sonrisa de mi siempre amiga. No la halle... Taylor estaba parado mirando la nada, por sus mejillas comenzaban a rodar lagrimas...   
  
-¿ Dónde esta mi primita...? - balbuceo hipando.  
  
Yo aún trataba de recuperar el aliento... no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Lexa no podía estar muerta... sin embargo el pronostico de la situación no era para nada alentadora.  
  
-No tendríamos que haber dejado la Tierra... - dijo Meiling sentandoce en la tierra... no había pasto en el lugar. Estabamos en una inmensa nada.  
  
Leiran cerro sus ojos, Taylor comenzo a llorar con fuerza y yo me quede quieto... no sabía que hacer. Y me maldije, yo era el culpable de todo...   
  
*******************************************************************************************  
Fin del Capitulo 5  
T_T eso para cuando mandan muchos mails diciendome que les gusta un personaje... muejejejeje...   
Pues sigan mandando mails y reviewssssss!!!!!!   
Este capitulo es dedicado a Mizao y Filia que son dos geniassssssssss ;) las quiero chicas, que también leen mis aburridos fanfics, también para Rika Shinagami que me hace reír mucho con sus fanfics ;)  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! encontrarán a Heero o prepararan un funeral????  
Aisha 


	6. Si no muero yo, aca no muere nadie

¡¡ Si no me muero yo, aca no muere nadie!!!  
  
La tragedia nos perseguía. No había nada más que hablar... nadie tenia ganas de hablar, o quizás nadie se animaba a hacerlo. Yo por mi parte aún tenía la esperanza de que la alegre Lexa surgiera de algun lado. Taylor continuaba llorando sin contención alguna, al fin demostraba los siete años que tenía.  
  
-Vamos hombrecito precioso - le sonrió falsamente Meiling, realmente esa sonrisa fue demasiado forzosa y poco creible; se acerco a él pero cuando trato de abrazarlo la detubo.  
-¡¡ DEJAME EN PAZ!!! - le grito furioso - ¡¡ YO QUIERO A LEXA!!!  
  
Silencio nuevamente, Meiling bajo la mirada y nuevamente tomo su puesto... La vista de Leiran se perdía en el suelo al igual que la mia...  
  
-Que caras, ni que se hubiese muerto alguien... - dijo Lexa  
-¡¡ LEXA NO ESTAMOS PARA BROMAS!! - le reprocho Leiran cansado.  
  
Esperen un minuto... ¡¿¡ LEXA?!?!  
  
-¡¡¡¡ LEXAAAAAAA!!! - el grito fue conjunto.   
  
No podíamos creerlo nuestros ojos se convirtieron en un par de platos. Alli delante de nuestros propios ojos se encontraba la figura de la tan llorada y supuestamente muerta...   
  
-Pero vos... yo... vos... ¿ estabas muerta? - tartamudee  
-Soy demasiado linda para morir... - rió   
  
Taylor sonrió, su rostro se ilumino de tal manera que causaba gracia. Sin perder más tiempo su primo corrió a abrazarla, Meiling se levanto de su aposento y corrió hacia ella abrazandola al extremo del sofocamiento.  
No pude evitar sonreír, Lexa me miro y me sonrió con dulzura, luego su sonrisa se dirigio a su primito.  
  
-Oh Taylor... - rio - realmente te preocupaste por mi...  
  
Taylor lloraba descontrolado abrazado a su prima.  
  
-¡¡¡ SOS UNA ESTUPIDA!!! - exclamo Meiling luego saco la cara de enojada y con más tranquilidad continuo - ¿ estas bien?  
-Si... - respondió, realmente Lexa parecía como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño. Su mirada transmitía una paz que ninguno poseía en esos momentos - la verdad, estoy muy bien...  
  
Nos quedamos asi : O.o. Pero todo estaba bien, ahora que ella ya estaba nuevamente con nosotros nada podía salir demasiado mal...   
  
-Ya nada puede salir mal... - sonrió Leiran como si pudiera oir mis pensamientos.  
  
Apenas finalizo esas palabras un manto de lluvia cubrió la colonia.  
  
-¿ Decias? - replique yo aburrido.  
  
Y asi fue, al principio solo Lexa y yo estabamos empapados de pies a cabeza. Ahora ya estabamos los cinco arrasados por el agua.  
Caminamos sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la colonia, al fin habíamos encontrado civilización. La colonia L1 poseía una fachada decadente, como si aún la guerra recorriera esos rumbos, su paisaje era espantoso comparado con la colonia L2, la verdad solo conocía dos colonias del espacio, L2 y L4, donde habitaban Lexa y Leiran respectivamente. Los callejones se sumian en una oscuridad tenebrosa, todos estabamos bastante nerviosos, por que seamos sinceros, a nadie le gusta estar caminando por un lugar que apenas conoces y encima sin una guía luminica.  
  
-No hay nadie en las calles... - balbuceo Meiling en voz baja como si aquello fuese un secreto.  
-Sabes Mauricio - me dijo Lexa. Nosotros dos estabamos caminando detrás de Leiran y Meiling. Taylor encabezaba la carabana - ese fantasma que viste... ¿ sabes quién es?  
-Yo... - la verdad no sabía que decirle, si le decía la verdad posiblemente pensaría que estaba loco, pero me parecio raro que me preguntara sobre eso, después de todo lo había hecho con un tono de voz serio... ese tono del cual no estaba acostumbrado a oir de ella. - ¿ Por qué preguntas?  
-Algo me salvo... - replico pensativa - mejor dicho alguien, y el rostro de ese alguien yo lo conocía... me estaba muriendo Mauricio - su voz comenzo a sonar entrecortada y un extraño temblor se apodero de ella - pero... - rio nerviosa - los fantasmas no existen, ¿no?...  
-No lo sé - esa fue mi respuesta  
-¿ Viste a Relena Peacecraft, verdad? - me pregunto seria - por eso buscamos a Heero Yuy...  
  
Detuve mi marcha. ¿ Podría ser que ella también la halla visto?. No le conteste, quería que ella hablara, la verdad jamás la había visto tan asustada de largar sus propias palabras, después de todo Lexa era la tipica muchacha que todo sentimiento lo explayaba en ciento de palabras, miradas y gestos.  
  
-Mauricio, esa mujer me salvo - ella se coloco delante mio, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Fui un tonto, pero me sonroje... - ella nos esta cuidando, o yo... ¿ estoy loca?  
-No estoy seguro de eso- reí nervioso - solo sé que debemos encontrar a Heero Yuy...  
-Debemos ir a la colina - afirmo decidida - ella me dijo eso...  
-¿ La colina? - replique confundido  
-No sé que es, pero debe existir alguna cosa con ese nombre aqui... - murmuro dubitativa  
  
Y como si la suerte estuviese volviendo a nosotros allí frente a nuestras narices había un bar, el cual poseía un gran cartel luminoso color rojo y amarillo donde la palabra " La Colina" titilaba una y otra vez...Nuestras miradas se encontraron cómplices de nuestro secreto.  
  
-Vamos... - dije yo  
-¿ Qué hay ahi? - me pregunto Leiran confundido.  
  
Entramos. El hall era realmente muy hermoso y elegante, estaba tapizado de rojos y dorados como si fuera el recibidor de un palacio. Un grupo de mujeres nos observo de pies a cabezas, un par de ellas cuchichiaban y reían a nuestras espaldas. Todas y cada una de ellas vestían de una manera un tanto provocativa... para serles totalmente sincero, parecían diosas de lo bellas que eran... una se nos acerco, moviendo sus caderas de una manera muy sexy y cautivadora.  
  
-Hola niños - nos saludo - Si buscan al señor Yuy ahora esta muy ocupado, pero pueden esperarlo allí... - nos señalo un grupo de sillones tan rojos como el cuarto.  
  
¿ Yuy? ¡¡ AL FIN HABÍAMOS ENCONTRADO A HEERO!!!... -_-U no lo podía creer.  
Otra mujer, una más vieja que la anterior tomo el rostro de Leiran con delicadeza y lo obligo a que sus ojos esmeralda se enterraran en los negros de ella.  
  
-Mmm, muy lindo chico aunque pensé que sería morocho... - balbuceo y luego me miro a mi - ¿ es tu hermano?  
  
Me reí nervioso, tanto Leiran como yo eramos rubios, claro que mi cabello no era dorado platino como el de él, era más castaño justo como el de mi abuela, Sylvia Noventa, puesto que mis padres lucían un cabello asabache brillante como el de mi abuelo (claro que nunca conoci a mi abuelo, ya que nunca se dio a conocer).  
  
-No - negué confundido... ¿ cómo era eso qué pensaba que Leiran sería morocho?  
-Habían pedido dos chicas orientales... - se quejo un hombre surgiendo de unas cortinas de perlas que dirigían a otro salón. - ¡¿ quién diablos los trajo a hasta aquí?  
  
Definitivamente este lugar no era lo que nosotros creíamos.  
  
-Necesitamos hablar con el señor Heero Yuy - le dijo Meiling algo molesta por la manera que la miraba el hombre.  
-¡ Estos niños! - río él tomando a Meiling del brazo violentamente - vamos niña, el cliente te esta esperando...  
-¡¿ ESPERANDO?! - grito ella - ¡¡ SUELTEME!!!!  
  
Taylor miraba la escena confundido, al ver esos movimientos se posiciono frente a su prima.   
  
-Ese niño es muy pequeño... - opino una pelirroja con enormes y exuberantes rulos. Talor le regalo una linda mirada de "te voy a matar" - aunque hoy en día hay cada pervertido...  
  
La mujer que había sostenido a Leiran se lo llevaba arrastras hacía una puerta. Él me miraba sin saber que diablos estaba sucediendo.  
  
-ALTO - una voz intervino en la disputa. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada - señor... - el hombre que arrastraba a Meiling se detuvo - creo que estos niños no son la entrega que estaba esperando, más bien creo que no saben siquiera que esto es un prostibulo...  
-¡¿ Qué ?! - si, esa fue nuestra exclamación en conjunto -_-U.   
  
Meiling asqueada se soltó del hombre y le propino un gancho derecho. Sabía que ella era una experta en artes marciales, lo que no sabía era que tenía tal fuerza, que podía dejar inconciente a un hombre de 200 kilos con un solo golpe.  
  
-¡¡ SEÑOR YUY!! - grito una de las mujeres corriendo a auxiliarlo  
-Vamos chicos... - nos sonrió la voz que nos había salvado - cuando ese hombre despierte ustedes tendrán muchos problemas...  
-¡¡¡ TANYA ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASI!! - le grito otra de las mujeres amenazante  
  
Tanya, nuestra rescatista simplemente sonrió y le hizo un "fuck you" con la mano.  
Asi que salimos del prostibulo un poco avergonzados, ese señor Yuy era un tal Marco Yuy, un traficante de origen italiano que se dedicaba a la prostitución, y al trafico vario. Por supuesto nada de lo que ese hombre hacía era legal. Al menos eso nos conto Tanya. Su piel era trigueña, sus ojos negros como el cafe, era muy jóven quizás tendría unos veinte años recien cumplidos, era delgada y poseía una mirada hechizante.  
  
-Lo que me pregunto es, ¿ qué hacían un grupo de niños cómo ustedes ahi? - nos cuestiono mientras nosotros la seguiamos cabizbajos.  
-En realidad... - comenzé yo - estamos buscando a Heero Yuy, supuestamente se encuentra en esta colonia.  
-Mmm, Heero Yuy... - repitió pensativa Tanya - no, no conosco a nadie con ese nombre. Y dejenme decirles una cosa, la mayoria de los hombres de esta colonia eran mis clientes.  
-¿ Usted trabajaba ahi? - la cuestiono Meiling con cierta tristeza en su voz.  
-Claro, naturalmente justamente iba a cobrar algo que me debían... lo haré en alguna otra ocasión si no es que me matan en el intento - río divertida - en estos momentos, la protitución, la delincuencia y vender chatarra sos los oficios por excelencia en la Colonia L1 y todas las pequeñas colonias que la rodean. Los tiempos estan muy dificiles. Esto no es la Tierra muchachos. - guiñandole el ojo a Meiling - por cierto niña... ¡¡ me encanto ese gancho derecho!!. ¿ Quién te enseño a golpear de esa manera?  
-Mi abuelo - sonrió orgullosa   
-Pues te enseño muy bien - río nuevamente, luego más seria detuvo su marcha y nos pregunto -   
¿ tienen dónde quedarse esta noche?. Necesitan dormir, lucen fatal...   
  
Mi rodilla me dolía como el infierno ( recuerdan que me lastime contra una roca en el turbulento lago... bue, la lastimadura se había agrandado en el trayecto y ya mi uniforme blanco del colegio estaba totalmente gris). Taylor también tenía problemas en su rodilla, esa era la razón por la cual Lexa lo llevaba a upa... todos luciamos como si algo nos hubiese pasado por encima.  
  
-Veo que no... - leyo ella el silencio que se había producido entre nosotros - pueden quedarse en mi casa, si es que eso desean...   
-De acuerdo - accedió Leiran mirandome de reojo, como si esperara mi aprobación. - ¿ seguro qué no es molestía?  
-Por supuesto que no, además también me gustaria saber quienes son...  
  
Tanya nos sonrió con dulzura, y la seguimos por los oscuros callejones de la colonia.   
  
-¿ Crees qué debemos seguirla? - me pregunto Meiling desconfiada - no sé, pero como nos paso tantas cosas... ya no sé que podemos esperar de la próxima parada.  
-Tengo el leve presentimiento que debemos seguirla - le respondi con la pura verdad.  
-Espero que tengas razón... - titubeo al replicar pero al final lo hizo mirandome con cierto enojo.  
-Yo también espero... - pensé dubitativo en voz alta  
  
Finalmente llegamos a un estacionamiento. Allí nos esperaba su camioneta color verde loro. Nos subimos, yo adelante con Meiling, Lexa, Leiran y Taylor atrás. Tanya, por supuesto, en el asiento del conductor.  
  
-Puedo preguntarles ¿ para qué buscan a ese tal Heero Yuy? - nos pregunto chismosa  
-Para un trabajo del colegio - replico Meiling  
-Debe ser una persona muy importante para que hagan un trabajo sobre él ...  
-No es enteramente sobre él, pero... algo tiene que ver, por eso lo estamos buscando. Necesitamos contactarlo y aún no le hemos hecho. Digamos que tiene unos cuantos años desaparecido del universo.  
-¿ No crees qué este muerto?  
-No lo sabemos, pero algo me dice que no...  
  
Mientras ellas dos conversaban yo miraba el paisaje, las estrellas iluminaban la colonia, el pasto y los árboles comenzaban a hacer su aparición sobre la superficie pelada. A lo lejos una colina se levantaba amorniosa con un pequeña casa protegida por un árbol sobre ella.  
  
-¡¡¡ ALTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - grito Lexa desde atrás golpeando la ventanita de vidrio que unía la parte trasera con la parte delantera.  
  
Me sobresalte...   
  
-¡¡ LA COLINA MAURICIO!! - me grito mi amiga emocionada señalandomela- ¡¡ ahi tiene qué estar!!  
  
Observe la colina con la casita que había visto antes... Si Lexa tenía razón, Heero Yuy se encontraba allí y al fin podríamos haber cumplido con nuestra pseuda misión...  
Escuche una risa juguetona en el aire, una pequeña risa celestial que jugaba con el viento...  
Relena... ella también estaba con nosotros cuando la hermosa colina se ilumino completamente con el brillo de las estrellas...  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
Pues, esta vez nadie se murio demasiado ;)  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo 6, ¿ encontraran a Heero o moriran en el intento?.   
dejen Reviewssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!! y opiniones sobre los personajeesssssss!!!  
Graxxxxxxx a las chicas q me mandan mails ;) para que siga el fanfic!!!!!!!!!  
NO SE OLVIDEN DE AUTODETONARSE!!!!  
Besitos  
Aisha 


	7. El Silencio de Heero Yuy

El silencio de Heero...  
****************************************************************************************  
Y aqui estabamos, frente a frente con la puerta de la pequeña casa sobre la colina. Tanya dijo que nos esperaría abajo, ya saben por si no eramos tan bienvenidos en la casa de Heero Yuy. Si realmente esa era su casa -_-U, después de todo, con la suerte que teniamos todo era posible.  
  
-Vamos toca - me ordeno Meiling. Yo temble... ¿ qué diablos me pasaba?. Estaba muy nervioso, después de todo los líos en los que nos habiamos metido, no era capaz de tocar el timbre.  
-Hazlo tú - le replique violentamente  
-¿Yo?, ¿ por qué? - parece que había alguien más que estaba hecha una pileta de sudor  
-No me miren a mi... - nego Leiran moviendo ambas manos como si estuviese desesperado por salir corriendo de allí.  
-No llego al timbre - se sonrió Taylor. Ese niño realmente sabia como usar su supuesta "inocencia".  
-Oh vaya... ustedes son realmente una bolsa de cobardes - suspiro Lexa pero antes que pudiese siquiera tocar el timbre la puerta se abrio... ¿ sola?  
  
No, sola no, un muchacho joven atraveso la puerta casi llevandose puesta a la accidentada Lexa.   
  
-Hola... - nos saludo confundido y algo nervioso también, la verdad recibir visitas a las 3 de la mañana, (si eran las tres -_-U), no era nada grato. - ¿ Buscan a alguien?  
  
Ninguno hablo. Es más todos nos miramos mutuamente, ¿ qué nos pasaba?, nos había comido la lengua los ratones.  
  
-A Heero Yuy - otra vez Lexa, "la valiente" hablo por el grupo.  
-No hay nadie con este nombre aqui... - replico mirandonos como si estubiesemos totalmente locos.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡ OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - grito Lexa, yo también grite eso pero en mi cerebro.   
  
Todo lo que habíamos pasado, por nada... volviamos a estar nuevamente en cero.  
  
-¿ Qué sucede? - pregunto una segunda figura surgiendo de la casa - ¿ quiénes son ellos?  
-No lo sé, un grupo de niños buscando a un tal Heero Yuy - replico el muchacho  
  
La figura comenzo a hacerce más visible a medida que la luz del techo del portico la baño con su pauperrima luminocidad. Consistía ella en una mujer jóven con una enorme panza de embarazada, sus ojos eran azules apagados y su cabello recogido en un gancho lo llevaba todo despeinado, el enterito que vestía estaba totalmente sucio y gastado con manchas de grasa por todos lados. Se acerco a nosotros limpiando sus manos con un trapo blanco tan sucio como el resto de su vestimenta.  
  
- Aqui no vive ningún Heero Yuy - volvió a repetir ella - Buenas noches Richard, adios niños...  
  
Y cuando se disponía a cerrarnos la puerta en la cara, algo en mi me movio para colocar mi pie como obstaculo para que ella no lograra su objetivo. Inmediatamente levanto su mirada hacía mi con cierto enojo... y ahi la vi, la mujer tenía una vista triste y cansada que le daba muchos más años de los que realmente tenía.  
  
-No me obliguen a llamar a la policia - nos advirtió  
-Usted no comprende - esta vez fue Leiran quien hablo - pasamos muchas cosas para llegar aqui... por favor al menos informenos si usted conoce a este hombre... - saco la foto manipulada del supuesto "Heero Yuy".   
  
Ella sostuvo la foto, la analizo por un rato... la miraba extrañada...  
  
-¿ Quién es este hombre? - nos pregunto sin quitar la vista de la fotografia.  
-Heero Yuy... - respondió Leiran - ¿ lo conoce?  
-¿ Por qué lo buscan? - nos cuestiono levantando su mirada desconfiada recorriendo nuestras caras una por una.  
  
Lexa me miro, sabía lo que queria decirme... pero por alguna razón las palabras comenzaron a fluir libremente por mi boca.  
  
-Estamos haciendo un trabajo sobre el Proyecto Meteoro - la informe - ese hombre es uno de los ex pilotos de Gundam, por medio de pistas hemos llegado hasta aqui...  
-Comprendo... - replico - pero este hombre no vive aqui...  
  
Decepción... ella no mentía, al menos miraba con tanta atención la foto que parecía estar haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por recordar esa cara y ayudarnos.  
  
-Lo siento... - susurro  
-¡ Hey! - estallo el hombre que "al parecer" nos había atendido - yo a vos te conosco... -apunto a Lexa - ...te pareces mucho a Maitena Maxwell, la periodista del canal 10, ¿ eres pariente?  
  
-_-U genial otro fan de Maitena, ella era realmente famosa en el mundo de espectaculo. No sé por que, pero realmente me molesto la manera en que ese tal Richard la miraba.  
  
-Si, es mi tía... - río ella  
-¿ Y tu eres? - le sonrió con una mirada bonachona  
-Lexa Maxell - se sonrojo. Okay, eso no me gusto para nada...  
-Vaya gente famosa... - agrego la mujer en un todo monotono, realmente parecía muy cansada. Debíamos dejarla sola, no parecía estar en uno de sus mejores días.  
-Siento que la hayamos molestado. - se disculpo Leiran  
  
Y nuevamente nos disponiamos a bajar de la colina, aceptar el alojamiento de Tanya e irnos a la Tierra con las manos vacias... esta aventura se terminaba acá... al menos eso pensamos...  
Taylor corrió hacía Meiling y saco de su bolso otra foto que nos había acompañado todo nuestro viaje. Esa foto donde los cinco pilotos de Gundam lucían como si fueran tan solo un grupo de amigos.  
  
-¿ Conoce a este chico? - Taylor le señalo al muchacho de mirada impasible azulada.  
  
Ahora si la mirada de la embarazada se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa. Miro la foto y luego nos miro a nosotros, repitio ese accionar unas tres veces más luego su mirada se planto en la fotografia.  
  
-Dicen que este niño era un piloto de Gundam... - balbuceo ella  
-Exacto... - sonrió Leiran. Ella proyecto sus ojos en él.  
-Te pareces mucho a este niño - señalo a Quatre.   
-Era mi abuelo... - replico lleno de orgullo - él fue el piloto del Gundam 04, Sandrock... murió.  
-Lo siento - sonrió con ternura... parecía no hacerlo muy seguido, lucía bastante sofocada, y abatida por sabe que adversidad. Lucía como una pobre chica desamparada con una enorme carga sobre ella... que no era exactamente el niño que trasportaba en su vientre - conosco al muchacho de la fotografía...  
  
T_T esto era demasiado emocionante, ella lo conocía... Relena nos había enviado la pista correcta y gracias a ella habíamos tocado la recta final... bue, casi...  
  
-¡¡¡ EN SERIO!!! - exclamo Lexa emocionada - ¡¿ DÓNDE ESTA?!, ¡¿ Sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo?!  
-Por supuesto... - estaba realmente sorprendida,su mirada se dirigio a sus espaldas - ese hombre es mi padre...  
  
Una tercera figura se acerco a nosotros... al fin lo habíamos hallado, Heero Yuy se encontraba frente a nuestras narices...  
  
-¿ Padre debo permitir qué estos niños entren a casa y darles algo de beber o debo llamar a la policia para qué se los lleve?  
-¡ No la policia no! - exclamo Lexa T_T ya bastante teníamos con los preventers  
  
No pude ver al hombre con claridad, estaba internado en la oscuridad de la casa. Sin embargo en vez de traspasar la puerta y comunicarse con nosotros, volvió al interior de la morada.  
  
-¡¡ Padre estos niños estan diciendos cosas bastante raras sobre tí!! - le grito enojada... parece que había cierto resentimiento entre padre e hija - ¡ padre por el amor de Dios!, ¿ a dónde vas?  
-Voy a la despensa, no hay suficientes bebidas para todos... - respondieron desde el interior de la casa.  
-¡ Genial fiesta nocturna! - rio Richard emocionado   
-No Richard, tu te vas a casa - le ordeno la mujer  
-Pero... - replico decepcionado  
-A casa Richard...  
-Pero señorita Jodie...  
-A casa Richard...  
-Pero esta Lexa Maxwell...  
-A casa Richard...  
-Al menos puedo tener su número de telefono...  
-A casa Richard...  
  
Esa voz no había sido la de Jodie, sino la de Heero Yuy dentro de la casa.  
  
-De acuerdo... - lloriqueo el chico y entregandole un papel a Lexa salió corriendo de la casa - mañana llegaré tarde al taller mecanico...  
-¡¡¡ TU NO VAS A LLEGAR TARDE!!! - le grito Jodie - oh dios... ese muchacho... - dirigiendose a nosotros - entonces pasen... estoy segura que tienen muchas preguntas que hacerle a mi padre al igual que yo...  
  
Y entramos, la casa estaba apenas iluminada por un par de luces, la verdad su estado era miserable, la suciedad que había por los rincones era inaceptable al menos en mi casa... parece que al ex piloto Gundam no le había ido muy bien en la vida. Pero cuando aparecio frente a mis ojos, no podía creer lo que veía... en el lugar del increíble Heero Yuy que esperaba ver, me encontre con un viejo con pelo gris oscuro( no pelado como Leiran lo había proyectado en la foto), unos ojos azules tan cansados y abatidos como los de su hija, su piel era tal cual una pasa de uva. Apoyaba su cuerpo sobre un bastón que apenas podía sostenerse... era una escena totalmente patetica, el tiempo era muy cruel con los seres humanos. El transcurso de los años y la decadencia que este trae es una guerra que Heero Yuy ni ningún otro valiente soldado pudo, ni puede ni podrá vencer.  
Jodie nos trajo unas sodas y unos snaks, los comimos como si no hubiesemos comido por años, y bebimos todo el contenido de nuestros vasos rápidamente.  
  
-Vaya que tenían hambre - opino sonriente   
-Hace mucho que no probabamos bocado... - se disculo Meiling colorada - pero aqui estamos...  
-Oh disculpen... - Leiran siempre estaba disculpandose por todo - no nos presentamos... que descortez de nuestra parte...  
-Lexa Maxwell, Leiran Raberba Winner - los nombro Jodie, Leiran la miro confundido - es fácil reconocer a un Winner... ¿ pero ustedes?  
-Chang Meiling - se presento - Mucho gusto...  
-Mauricio Noventa - ahora era mi turno  
  
Heero observaba nuestras acciones pero no decía absolutamente nada, no parecía ser una persona muy charlatana... no se parecía para nada al señor Maxwell o el señor Raberba Winner... él era todo lo contrario, hasta el abuelo de Meiling hablaba... demasiado -_-U de tan solo pensar en la ayuda que obtuvimos cuando escribimos un discurso sobre "la justicia y el honor" me da escalofríos, estuvimos por horas y horas escuchando a Wufei Chang... en un momento pensé en suicidarme ahi mismo... fue algo terrible.  
  
-¿ Y tu pequeñin? - le pregunto a Taylor quien estaba muy emocionado con la comida.  
-Tay... hip... lor Max... hip well...hip - respondió entre un ataque de hipo totalmente avergonzado.  
-Come más despacio Taylor - le recomendo entre risitas  
-Mi abuelo me contó mucho sobre usted - Lexa acaparo toda la atención del viejo piloto de Gundam - realmente lo recuerda con mucha nostalgia. Debería visitarlo algun día, sería algo grandioso el reencuentro, digamos que ahora esta casi pelado y bastante gordo... y alegre... - Heero la miraba sin emocion alguna, pero estaba mas que seguro que se sorprendio al escuchar el nuevo estado de su compañero de batalla - pero no le diga que le dije gordo y pelado, se frustra bastante. - Lexa reía constantemente, parecía que nunca iba a terminar de hablar - ¿ mi abuelo siempre fue asi, alegre y vivaz?  
-Si... - respondió simplemente. La voz que había surgido de la boca del viejo era una profunda y firme que parecía más jóven que su apariencia - te pareces a Duo, hablas mucho...  
-Oh... lo siento - rió poniendose totalmente colorada  
-Bueno, vinieron aqui a hacerme preguntas, pues haganlas... - eso más que un recordatorio fue una orden... todos nos callamos y dejamos de murmurar, nos miramos los unos a los otros sin saber que preguntar realmente hasta que fue Meiling quien bien predispuesta continuo la charla.  
-Estamos haciendo un trabajo de investigación sobre el Proyecto Meteoro - lo informo - claro, que nosotros queremos darle un enfoque más humano, los libros de historia hablan de alianzas, conspiraciones y demás... que todos saben, pero hay muchas historias ocultas dentro de esas guerras... - Heero escuchaba con atención - la pregunta que queremos hacerle es : ¿ Cuál era su relación con Relena Peacecraft?  
-¡¿ QUÉ?! - exclamo Jodie boquiabierta, bue la verdad era que desde que habíamos comenzado la conversación lo único que había hecho era abrir la boca sin emitir palabra - ¿ la conociste papá?...  
-Si lo hice, pero no había relación alguna entre ella y yo - replico sin alterar su estado de animo.  
  
Eso no era lo que esperabamos...  
  
-Pues queremos saber más de Relena Peacecraft desde su perspectiva - continuo Meiling, ella definitivamente no estaba conforme con esa respuesta.  
-Mi perspectiva carece de valor, no hay nada que los libros sobre ella no puedan decirles...  
  
Y continuaba esquivando la pregunta...  
  
-¿ Por qué no fue a la Fiesta en honor a los caídos en guerra?. Recuerda esa Fiesta, ¿ verdad?...  
-No lo recuerdo... - reitero.   
-No recuerda haber intentado matar reiteradamente a Relena Peacecraft y nunca lograrlo... raro en un supuesto asesino profecional. Una persona que fue entrenada por años para lograr llevar a cabo el proyecto meteoro... un soldado perfecto con una única debilidad, una mujer en cuya espalda recaía la paz universal...   
  
Parecía que Meiling había tenido una charla con su abuelo de la cual no nos había informado.  
  
-¿ Asesino profecional? - tartamudeo Jodie sin poder creerlo... bue, si alguien dijera que mi padre era un asesino -_-U yo también me pondría de esa manera.   
  
Heero se quedo sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno hablo... Meiling estaba alterada... parecía que el lugar iba a estallar en cualquier momento.  
  
-¿ Qué clase de promesa puede hacerle un hombre a una mujer que produsca que ella aún siga esperando por él? - agrego Meiling  
  
Y ahi se termino todo, Heero Yuy se levanto con dificultad de su asiento, apoyo el bastón con firmesa y levantando su mirada hacía su hija declaro:  
  
-Preparales una cama a cada uno, mañana a primera hora los quiero fuera de aqui...  
  
***************************************************************  
Sha se acerca el final ;)¿ Heero irá a la Tierra o seguirá siendo un misterio para todos?...muchas gracias a todos por mandarme mails y reviews T_T me alegro que les guste las cosas que escribo T_T danke shon!!!!  
Ah!!!! y gracias Green Dream ;) va dedicado a tí, me encanta tu fanfic!!!   
COntinuen con los Reviews y demás ;)   
Ah! no se olviden de autodetonarse!!!!!!!  
Aisha 


	8. Seamus Yuy

Seamus Yuy...  
****************************************************************************************  
"Un fantasma es un sentimiento congelado en el tiempo, una mosca inmortalizada en ámbar. Un suspiro, una palabra, un infinito murmullo desde el más alla, un llanto callado, una muerte violenta, una triste canción con letra y sin melodía... " asi comenzaba nuestro trabajo sobre el proyecto Meteoro.   
Heero, perdón Odin Lowe (asi se llamaba ahora), no iba a hablar, no iba a dejar L1, no iba a volver a la Tierra, nunca iba a regresar al Reino Sanc ni a sus costas... Relena lo estaría esperando en vano por toda la eternidad.  
Todos estaban en sus respectivos aposentos, yo había elegido ocupar el sillón donde anteriormente nos habíamos sentado a charlar. El silencio inundaba el lugar, realmente si Relena pensaba aparecerse en estos momentos me hubiese muerto de un susto...  
Escuche un ruido... me levante precavido del sillón y encontre que Leiran no estaba dormido, había algo en él que me invadió las ganas de seguirlo. Y asi lo hice, camino hasta el baño como si alguien lo estuviese arrastrando. Bue, quzás solo tenía ganas de satisfacer sus necesidades naturales, ya saben... Lo espie, mi amigo se miro al espejo, su mirada no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos... como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño, miro a su alrededor con desconfianza... y ahi sucedio, la cara de Leiran se contrajo en una mueca de horror y pánico, sin perder más tiempo largo un alarido y corrió desesperado.  
  
-¡¡ Leiran!! - lo llame saliendo de mi escondite.   
  
Los gritos de Leiran habían despertado a todos los habitantes de la casa. Él continuo corriendo, hasta que sucedio lo que no tenía que suceder. No sé como no se dió cuenta, tal vez estaba demasiado aterrado como para hacerlo... jamás cambio su ruta rectilinea ni siquiera cuando el enorme ventanal aparecio frente a si... lo traspaso, estallando el vidrió en miles y miles de pedazos.  
  
-¡¡ Leiran!! - Lexa pego un grito ahogado.  
  
No podía creer lo que había pasado, mi corazón latía a mil, Taylor me agarro de la mano, Meiling estaba con la boca abierta sin mover un musculo. Lexa corrió hacía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de nuestro amigo.  
  
-Oh Dios... - balbuceo, las lagrimabas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos - ¿ me escuchas Leiran?  
  
Yo también me acerque...  
  
-¿ Qué diablos le paso...? - balbuceo Meiling siguiendo mis pasos  
-¡¡¡¡ OH MADRE SANTA!!! - grito Jodie ingresando al lugar de la tragedia  
  
Leiran estaba tirado al otro lado de la casa, con un manto de vidrios sobre él y varios clavados en su cuerpo, tenía los ojos abiertos cubiertos por sangre, aún respiraba con muchisima dificultad, sus labios llenos de sangre trataban de decir algo pero no lograba comprender aquellas palabras.   
  
-¡¡ QUÉ LE SUCEDIO A ESTE NIÑO!!! - continuo desesperada - ¡¡¡ PAPÁ!!!  
  
Heero Yuy aparecio con su bastón moviendose con tanta dificultad como respiraba mi amigo. Se agacho y comenzo a analizarlo. Lexa lloraba desconsolada y Meiling la abrazaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Yo no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos esmeralda.  
  
-Traeme agua caliente, un trapo, una... - Heero comenzo a númerar un millar de cosas a su hija quien como podía trataba de recordar todo. Luego se dirigió a nosotros - Haganse a un lado, necesita aire - me miro a mi - tu ayudame a cargarlo a la casa...  
  
Levante a mi amigo con dificultad, después de todo Heero ya era un viejo arruinado por el tiempo... si él lo hacía solo lo perjudicaria más. La sangre de Leiran comenzo a exparcirse por toda mi ropa... tenía ganas de vomitar.  
  
-Todos al cuarto, saquen al niño de aqui... - nos ordeno  
-Yo no me iré... - se negó Lexa firmamente  
  
Heero observo esa mirada decidida, yo, mientras apoyaba a mi amigo en el sillón que había sido mi cama hacía unos minutos.  
  
-Quedate, los demás fuera - finalizo.  
  
Jodie llego con el pedido de su padre, y él comenzo a curar las heridas de mi amigo, quitandole uno por uno los vidrios que se había clavado en su cuerpo. La mayoria los poseía pegados al pecho. Leiran se desgarraba del dolor y yo no sabía que hacer para distraerlo. La sangre que perdía era increible, jamás había visto sangrar a alguien de esa manera... su piel estaba más pálida de lo común, y sus lastimaduras se estaban poniendo violaceas. Lexa le acariciaba el cabello y le murmuraba cosas al oído mientras las lagrimas se exparcían por todo su rostro.   
Observe el pecho de mi amigo y vi algo que jamás había visto en mi vida... había sitios en su piel donde poseía unos moretones increíblemente grandes... había también cortaduras apagadas por el tiempo... ¿ dónde se había hecho eso?, ¡ ni siquiera pertenecia al equipo de basquetball del colegio!!.  
Heero seguía en su actividad de médico, ya casi había terminado, la sangre había dejado de surgir ahora mi amigo estaba totalmente vendando... ya faltaba poco.   
El ex piloto del Gundam noto las mismas cicatrices que yo. Frunció el entrecejo, luego su mirada fue hacía los brazos de mi amigo y allí lo vi... sus muñecas estaban con cicatrices al igual que su cuerpo... no supe que decir...  
  
-Abuelo... - ese llamado provino de la boca de mi amigo. Miraba a Heero con lagrimas en los ojos que lentamente comenzaron a resbalarse por sus pálidas mejillas -...vuelve a mi lado... no te vayas...  
  
Leiran trato de incorporarse.   
  
-¡¡ No te muevas!! - le advirtio Lexa. Mi amigo estaba totalmente delirando - ¡¡ Leiran por favor!!  
  
A pesar de lo débil que estaba ella no pudo evitar que el muchacho lograra atrapar en sus brazos a un desprevenido Heero Yuy.  
  
-¡ Abuelo no te vayas! - llosozo abrazandolo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el anciano.Heero se mantuvo inmóvil sin decir una sola palabra.   
  
Repentinamente la respiración de Leiran se calmo notablemente, la expresión de su rostro se sereno, su mirada cambio totalmente...  
  
-La rosa roja Heero, sé que no la haz olvidado... - balbuceo Leiran... esa definitivamente no era su voz.T_T ¡ Qué diablos estaba sucediendo!-Recuerda lo que me dijiste aquel día... Heero Yuy siempre cumple con sus promesas...  
  
Heero se puso de pie, Leiran lo continuaba mirando...  
  
-Quatre... - casi no pude oír lo que surgio de un sorprendido Heero.  
  
Leiran comenzo a tener convulciones. Lexa lo abrazo sin saber que hacer, lloraba como loca, repentinamente todo se calmo. Él dormia como un bebe, Jodie miraba la escena entre asustada y confusa... Heero estaba estatico en su lugar...  
No hubo dialogo alguno tras ese episodio, cada uno fue a su respectiva cama, yo me acoste en el suelo, tire un par de colchas y me arregle con eso. Lexa se rehuso a abandonar a su amigo en esas condiciones. Sabía que Meiling estaba en el cuarto aún despierta, pero la conocía demasiado, ella no podía ver a alguien sufrir de esa manera además Taylor debía estar más que asustado a pesar de su coheficiente de 165.   
No puedo entender por que me puse de esa forma, realmente no podía soportar verlos juntos de esa manera... Lexa le besaba la frente, mientras más lagrimas caían abruptamente sobre el durmiente.  
  
-¿ Qué te paso? - le pregunto a la nada utilizando una voz casi inaúdible.  
-Vió algo que lo asusto de muerte - le respondí yo oculto entre la oscuridad de la noche. Sistematicamente baje la mirada y le pregunte - ¿ vos alguna vez viste las marcas qué tiene en el cuerpo?  
  
Lexa no me respondió exactamente lo que queria escuchar.  
  
-Leiran extraña muchisimo a su abuelo, tu no sabes por lo que esta pasando... su problema es que no sabe como expresarlo... aunque esto no puede justificar que haya atravesado un vidrio, gracias a Dios que el señor Yuy estaba aqui... sino yo - tartamudeaba palabra tras palabra a una velocidad alucinante. Más lagrimas en sus ojos - si algo le llega a suceder...  
-Quieres mucho a Leiran, ¿ verdad? - le pregunte, realmente había cierta decepcion en mi voz.  
-Él es mi amigo de siempre - respondió con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. - es como un hermano, él que nunca tuve... - repentinamente me cambio de tema, como si realmente estuviese ansiosa por decirmelo - ...recuerdas que Leiran balbuceo algo sobre una Rosa roja...  
-Si... pero... creo que...  
-Mi abuelo posee una rosa roja artificial, aquella flor se la regalaron cuando fue a la última Fiesta en honor a los caídos de la guerra... ya sabes, cuando aún Relena Peacecraft estaba viva.   
-Lo que quieres decir es...  
-Lo que quiero decir amigo, es que Heero Yuy si asistió a esa fiesta, pero no todos lo vieron esa noche... mi abuelo no lo hizo, ni mi abuela, ni el señor Wufei Chang pero si Quatre Raberba Winner...  
-¿ Tu crees que él hablo atraves de Leiran? - esto ya se estaba poniendo realmente aterrador.  
-Quizás... - murmuro - lo que si estoy segura es que esa noche sucedio algo que nadie percato, o quizás Heero Yuy si... - Lexa beso por última vez la frente del rubio y se puso de pie. - Voy a descubrir este misterio aunque sea lo último que haga y tu vas a ayudarme - okay, yo también entraba en el lío - vamos a buscar esa rosa... tiene que tenerla en algún lado, se la dieron a absolutamente todos los soldados sobrevivientes de la guerra.  
  
Y buscamos... revolvimos... chequeamos... seguramente si el dueño de estas cosas se levantaba nos pegaría un tiro a cada uno. Linda forma de morir, ¿ ne?  
Mirabamos unos papeles cuando Lexa encontro el famoso sotano, en realidad era un refugio anti- bombas de esos que toda casa colonial poseía... ya saben, a causa de las anteriores guerras.   
Lo abrimos en sumo silencio. Cajas, cajas y más cajas, nos llevaría una eternidad buscar en todas. Prendimos la luz y ahi la vimos, la rosa roja estaba colgada en la pared, toda polvorienta y en pésimas condiciones. Allí abajo hacía un frío tremendo, no había aire sin embargo la luz titilaba y se movia de un lado a otro, gotas de agua caían una y otra, y otra vez contra el suelo de cemento. Ni un sonido.  
  
-Oh Dios Mauricio... - lloriqueo Lexa aferrandose a mi brazo - esto da miedo...  
-Vamos, no perdamos tiempo - le dije decidido revolviendo un par de cajas - tiene que haber alguna pista que nos lleve a descubrir algo sobre este misterio...  
  
Hallamos recortes de periodicos, muchos sobre Relena Peacecraft ( punto a nuestro favor), su muerte, otros sobre atentados de menor importancia en la Tierra, algunas notas sobre los preventers, también había sobre la muerte de Quatre Raberba Winner, inclusive sobre Maitena Maxwell... Parece que el señor Yuy había seguido las actividades de sus amigos muy de cerca.   
  
-Mauricio ven a ver esto - me llamo Lexa confundida entregandome una carpeta con papeles adentro - esto es una partida de nacimiento y una de defunción...  
-Paciente número 1023 - leí atentamente los papeles - catorce años cuando murió... -continue leyendo - madre: desconocida... nombre... Seamus Yuy...  
  
¿ Cómo?... Lexa me miro anonadada... Heero Yuy había tenido otro hijo además de Jodie, un hijo que no había vivido más de catorce años...  
El ambiente comenzo a agitarse, los papeles y las cajas giraban a nuestro alrededor como si estuviesemos en medio de un tornado. Ambos gritabamos con fuerza, pero no nos escuchabamos mutuamente.   
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡ SEAMUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!   
  
Alguien había gritado ese nombre que estallaba en mis oídos una y otra vez. Era la voz de una mujer desgarrandose en lamentos, llantos por todos lados, figuras, personas, hechos, cosas, veía todo y nada... cerre mis ojos con fuerza, me sentía mareado, iba a vomitar en cualquier momento... sentí como mi espalda se chocaba bruscamente contra la pared del sotano. La luz se apago y todo volvio a la normalidad...  
No veía absolutamente nada, no podía escuchar la respiración de Lexa... alguien me tomo del hombro...  
  
-¿ Me ayudas a buscar el arma de mi papá?  
  
Sabía que no había nadie más en la habitación que Lexa y yo... Un par de ojos azules resaltaron de la oscuridad.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Y todo se volvió negro...  
*************************************************************************  
Fin del Capitulo  
Okay lo confienzo esto se esta poniendo demasiado sexto sentido, pero es que tuve una fiesta donde nos la pasamos viendo peliculas de fantasmas T_T, odio los fantasmas!!!  
Espero que les haya gustado, reviews y demás ;) sha saben donde !  
No se olviden de autodetonarseeeeeeeeee!  
Aisha 


	9. El Secreto

El Secreto  
************  
Chicos y chicas, en este capitulo hay vocabulario adulto, y no es apto para menores de edad ¡? bue, leanlo si quieren, pero hay violencia... después no se me traumen jaajajaja...****************************************************************************************  
  
La casa era pequeña pero confortable, la luz del sol la iluminaba de punta a punta. Los pájaros cantaban llenos de júbilo. Una nueva y tranquila mañana renovaba la vida en la colonia.  
Una mesa bien preparada con dos tazas de té caliente, unos pastelitos, un diario y una jarra de leche esperaba a los habitantes de la casa. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con dos cachetes gordos y colorados observaba su obra maestra llena de orgullo.   
  
-¡¡ A comer!! - anuncio mientras sacaba del fuego un par de huevos fritos  
-¡¡¡ Ya voooooooy!!! - grito una voz adolescente que poco a poco se acercaba a toda velocidad a la cocina - ¡ Buenas días Valentina!!   
-Buenos días Seamus - lo saludo sonriente - espero que le agrade mi desayuno...  
-¡ Riquisimo como siempre! - replico el muchacho tras probar uno de los pastelitos   
-¿ Y tu padre? - pregunto limpiandose las manos con un repasador naranja a puntos blancos.  
-Aqui estoy... - aviso el recien llegado acomodandose la corbata   
  
Ese era Heero Yuy, con unos treinta años o menos... mi figura parecía pasar desapercibido frente a ellos. Ahora yo era el fantasma del escenario.   
  
-Papá, hoy voy a llegar tarde - le aviso el muchacho adolescente - voy a ir con Alissa a una conferencia de los preventers. Quiero unirme a ellos...  
-Olvidalo - la voz de su padre fue fría y cortante  
-Pero papá... - replico el chico   
  
El muchacho lucía muy parecido a su padre, especialmente los ojos, sus cabellos eran castaños bien claro. Era muy delgado y no era para nada bajo respecto a la edad que tenía, de hecho me llevaba unos centimetros de altura bastante feos ( y supuestamente era más pequeño que yo). Era la clase de muchacho que al verlo Lexa y Meiling pondrían cara de idiotas.  
  
-Creo que sería maravilloso dejar que nuestro hijo fuera a esa conferencia, ampliariamos su panorama... - opino una voz ingresando a la cocina.  
  
La mujer que entro era rubia como el sol y su mirada dulce, serena y calida era tan oscura como la misma noche. Estaba embarazada, lucía un vestido floreado ajustado lo que hacía notar perfectamente su panza de futura madre.  
  
-No... - la interrumpió él - no vas a ir ahi, ni hoy ni nunca, ¿ escuchaste?  
-No puedes impedirmelo - le levanto la voz el adolescente  
-Seamus, cuida la boca, es tu padre a quien le estas hablando- le hizo notar Valentina pegandole con un trapo en la cabeza.  
-No entiendo por que no puedo hacerlo... - replico él mirando a los tres integrantes uno por uno, hasta llegar a su padre - es solo una conferencia papá...   
-No quiero que te llenen la cabeza con estupideces - se impuso, ese día no parecía tener paciencia para nada.  
-Pero va a dar una charla Chang Wufei - le comento emocionado. - ¿ Ustedes sabían que fue uno de los pilotos de los gundams?. No quiero perder la oportunidad de conocerlo...  
-No quiero que vayas y ya no te lo digo, esto es una orden Seamus - le ordeno Heero tomando con violencia el diario que descansaba en la mesa.   
  
El ambiente se volvio tenso. Seamus observo con fiereza a su padre quien leía el diario sin prestarle atención.  
  
-Señora Jacky, ¿ quiere algo? - le ofrecio la mucama acercandole un panecillo a la embarazada - No le prepare el desayuno por que quería dejarla dormir...  
-Esta bien Valentina, no se preocupe - le sonrió.  
  
Timbre... me di vuelta. Seamus se levanto de la mesa y atendió. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recibio a una muchacha hermosa, realmente preciosa. Parecía una modelo, de esas que salen en las revistas que Lexa y Meiling se pasan mirando, comparandose si estan más o menos gordas que las chicas de las fotos -_-U... nunca entendi eso pero bue... cosas de mujeres.  
Seamus la abrazo y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Poso sus ojos castaños sobre los claros de él y estallando en un grito de alegría le dijo:  
  
-¡¡¡ Te tengo una sorpresa!!!. También para todos ustedes... - los integrantes de la casa se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina. Todos menos Heero. De su mochila de cuero negra saco unas remeras blancas con el simbolo de la paz estampado en ellas - son el simbolo de la juventud pacifista. Ya saben el grupo al que pertenesco - aclaro llena de orgullo. Ella tenía puesta una también - Les traje a todos y una especial para la futura madre - la embarazada rió y tomo la camiseta extralarge que le alcanzaba la muchacha.  
-Asi que otra de la juventud ¿eh? - río Valentina tomando la suya - me alegro mucho que los jovenes gasten su tiempo en cosas constructivas.  
-Vio doña Valentina - río la jóven  
-Alissa, ¿ te servimos algo? - le pregunto Jacky sonriente. La chica realmente le caía bien.  
  
Cuando Alissa sonreía todo parecía iluminarse a su alrededor. Seamus la miraba embobado como si fuese una especie de diosa omnipotente.  
  
-No gracias, tenemos que llegar a la escuela... no quiero que me pongan tarde de nuevo - suspiro cansada.  
-Nos vemos mamá... - se despidió el muchacho dandole un beso en la mejilla a la embarazada - Adios Valentina...  
-¡ Adios querido no vuelvas demasiado tarde! - le advirtió entre risas. Tal vez sabía que no importaba lo que le dijese aquel chico llegaría tarde igual.  
- Chau papá...   
  
Heero ni siquiera lo miro. Los chicos abandonaron el hogar...  
  
-¡ Oh mira lo qué se nos olvido Romeo!! - largo una carcajada levantando de la mesa una cajita negra cuyo contenido era un anillo de plata - ¡ parece qué el joven Seamus esta creciendo!!  
-Valentina, ¿ puedes dejarnos solos? - le sonrió Jacky a la sirvienta  
-Por supuesto señora - accedió   
  
La mucama coloco el anillo dentro del cajón donde se guardaban los cubiertos, y se retiro de la habitación.  
  
-Ya no lo soporto más Heero, ya no puedo seguir asi... - balbuceo Jacky. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas - Cuando Seamus me llama mamá, se me eriza la piel. Es un sentimiento horrible. ¿ Por cuánto más tiempo vas a ocultarle la verdad?  
-El tiempo que sea necesario... es por su bien... -replico  
-No, no es por su bien. Es por el maldito bien de Relena Peacecraft - le grito enfurecida - todo lo haces por ella, claro, ¿ que iba a pensar la grandiosa sociedad del Reino Sanc si alguien se entera que un soldado cualquiera se cogio a la Reina del Universo?... vaya perra resulto ser... Resultado, un niño inocente viviendo en una profunda y asquerosa mentira.  
-¡¡ Jamás vuelvas a decir eso de Relena!! - rugió tomandola de la muñeca. - ¡ Cierra la boca, yo se como cuidar de mi maldito hijo!  
  
Los ojos de Heero echaban chispas. Sus miradas de odio se encontraron.   
  
-¡¡ ERES UN MALDITO EGOISTA!!! - le grito - ¡ DILE LA VERDAD!. El niño no nacio para estar en esta colonia muerta de hambre... Esta lleno de ideales, posee una inteligencia extraordinaria, debes llevarlo al Reino de Sanc... ahi va a estar seguro, aca no va a lograr nada más que meterse en problemas. ¿ Sabías qué tu hijo fue elegido presidente del colegio?. ¿ Qué todo el mundo lo adora?. ¿ Qué tiene las mejores notas en su año y es excelente en deportes?. - Hizo una pausa las lagrimas comenzaron a caer abruptamente sobre sus mejillas - ¡ claro qué no lo sabes!. ¡ Por qué no te preocupa tu hijo, ni nada!. Relena esta muerta Heero, no va a regresar, esta muerta...  
  
Heero hecho una furia la tomo del brazo y la estampo contra la pared.  
  
-¿ Qué vas a hacerme Yuy? - le pregunto casi entre susurros. - Se acabo todo, todo si es que teníamos algo... si es que alguna vez tuvimos algo... - Ella se safo de su captor y se dirigió hacía su habitación. - Me voy y tu puedes irte al demonio... lamento mucho lo de Seamus... su propio padre va a arruinarle la vida. Como a ti te la jodieron estas dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con tu propio hijo. Seamus no es un error, Relena y tu lo son...  
-Espera... - le pidio. Su voz se torno suplicante, la embarazada se sorprendio... un hombre como Heero Yuy suplicando no era una escena que se veía todos los días. - Quedate Jacky lo siento... es que a veces...  
-Ya no más Heero. Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo seguir sufriendo. No quiero saber más con vos, ni con nada que lleve tu sangre... Esta niña que cargo en mi vientre sera tuya, no es mia... por que yo jamás la quise - hizo una pausa y luego finalizo - Adios Heero...  
  
Cerre mis ojos y cuando los abri nuevamente ya no me encontraba en la casa. Seamus y Alissa estaba sentados bajo un árbol, ella concentrada en una lectura y el sumamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
-Mi padre esta demasiado severo conmigo. A veces pienso que me oculta algo... ¿ nunca sentiste qué estas fuera de lugar? - le pregunto  
-Si, todo el tiempo - sonrió ella girandose hacía él. Sus miradas se encontraron - Pero... ¿ sabes cuándo no me siento fuera de lugar? - él nego, ella se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios, alejando su rostro balbuceo - cuando me encuentro contigo... te amo Seamus...  
-Y yo a ti mi princesa - sonrió besandola nuevamente.  
  
Estaba oscurenciendo, Seamus iba caminando de la mano con la chica y yo los seguía de cerca... Para serles sincero no sabía que estaba sucediendo pero algo me decía que debía seguirlos... lo que si hubo algo que ellos no notaron que yo si... un grupo de hombres también estaban tomando su ruta...  
Entraron a una especie de parque lleno de árboles... supongo que los habrían plantado durante el proyecto Terra de reconstrucción colonial de post -guerra. Silencio, hacía frío, el viento azotaba a los caminantes solitarios.  
  
-Vayamos a casa, hay algo que quiero darte - le anuncio él, ella se aferro a él - estoy seguro que te va a gustar...  
-Cualquier cosa que me regales vos, es para mi un tesoro - rio, luego su mirada se volvió turvia y seca - ¿ qué hay de la pistola?  
-¿ Me ayudas a buscar el arma de mi papá? - le pregunto... ya había escuchado eso antes.  
-Por supuesto, si todas las armas desaparecen del mundo. Entonces ya no habrá más problemas... - sonrió dulcemente. Él asintió conforme.  
  
Ambos caminaron a la par, felices, entusiasmados, enamorados... hasta que ellos se cruzaron en su camino. Eran tres hombres, uno gordo y grandote como una pared, otro delgado y sostenía un revolver, el último una navaja y le faltaba un ojo.  
  
-Asi que aqui esta el muchacho. Buenas noches niños, ¿ no les enseñaron sus padres a no llegar tarde a la casa? - río el del revolver.  
-¿ Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto él mientras su novia se aferraba más a su brazo.  
-Nadie importante. En realidad estamos aqui para darle un regalo a tu padre... - anuncio entre risas - ...raro un chico de tu clase, sabiendo quienes son tus padres, aqui solo en las calles... o eres un niño malo que se escapo de casa...  
-¿ Qué quieren de nosotros? - esta vez fue Alissa quien se animo a hablar.  
-De tí poco y nada... - río el gordo - pero del muchacho... queremos todo...  
  
Los adolescentes retrocedieron.  
  
-Ni un paso más... - amenazo el del revolver. Se relamio los labios. - Ahora separados... - ninguno de los dos obedecio. Alissa se aferro más al brazo del hijo de Heero Yuy. El gordo golpeo a Seamus en la espalda, este ni siquiera se había percatado de este movimiento. Alissa grito y corrió hacía su caído novio pero el del cuchillo la detuvo en plena carrera - bueno... me hubiesen hecho caso...   
  
Me quede en mi lugar totalmente aterrado. No entendía nada. ¿ Dónde demonios estaba?. ¿ Y si esto era todo un sueño?.  
  
-Y dime niño, ¿ sabes lo que es tocar a una chica de esta manera? - en ese momento el hombre del cuchillo paso su mano por debajo de la blusa de Alissa  
-¡¡ DEJALA EN PAZ!! - grito Seamus y se puso de pie para ir en su ayuda. Duro tan solo segundos, nuevamente con otro golpe cayo en donde estaba anteriormente - ...quedate tranquilo muy pronto terminará todo...  
-¡¡ SEAMUS!!! - gritaba entre llantos observando como el muchacho era molido a golpes frente a sus ojos.  
  
Yo también me tape los ojos, la chica gritaba horrorizada mientras el hombre la cubría con su cuerpo, la sangre se desparramo por todo el camino silvestre. Gritos, sangre, peleas, risas, un disparo... silencio...   
Otro lugar, otra escena... el tiempo pasaba más rápido en este lugar... ¿ es qué acaso yo estaba muerto?... Ahora me encontraba en la entrada de la casa de los Yuy. El cielo estaba gris, llovia a cantaros, había un grupo de gente reunida alrededor de un árbol, de una de las ramas colgaba el cuerpo ya sin vida, todo apuñalado, golpeado y ensangrentado de Seamus... atado a sus manos había un cartel blanco que decía en " PILOTO DE GUNDAM: OJO POR OJO, DIENTE POR DIENTE", ( había utilizado la sangre del chico para escribir aquellas palabras). Los vecinos de la zona observaban horrorizados la escena. Yo me sentía mareado, tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.  
  
-¡¡ OH DIOS!!! - pego un grito ahogado Valentina corriendo a los pies del asesinado. Detrás de ella iba Heero Yuy, totalmente helado, paralizado mirando la figura de su hijo colgando del árbol.  
  
Con ayuda de uno de los hombres de la muchedumbre lograron bajarlo. Heero abrazo a su hijo, lo beso en la cabeza y comenzo a cunarlo como si fuera un pequeño niño.  
  
-Seamus vamos despierta... - balbuceaba  
-Oh dios... - llosozaba Valentina abatida mientras una mujer la abrazaba llorando también.  
  
Seamus realmente era muy querido...  
  
-Vamos chico, vamos... - continuaba Heero mientras unas gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas - ...no me dejes... disculpame, lo siento tanto - hundio su cabeza en el cuerpo destruido de su pequeño - ¡¡ SEAMUSSSSSSS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todo se volvió oscuridad nuevamente... seguia escuchando llantos, gritos ahogados y el nombre de Seamus se transformaba poco a poco en un eco en mi cabeza.  
  
-Mauricio... Mauri... - balbuceaba una voz a mi oido. Abri mis ojos, los claros de Lexa me observaban muertos de miedo. - ¿ Estas bien?   
-Si... - respondi inquieto. La luz había vuelto al pequeño refugio.   
-Mira lo que encontre... - me alcanzo un recorte periodistico - " Adolescentes violados. Un muerto" - la foto que se exponia en la noticia era nada menos que Alissa, continue leyendo en voz alta -"...Alissa Stegman de 14 años de edad, fue hallada con vida el pasado viernes tras haber sido brutalmente violada. Su novio fue salvajemente golpeado y apuñalado. Presentaba signos de violación, la identidad del muchacho quedo absolutamente en secreto. Fuentes afirman que fue asesinado como resultado de un ajuste de cuentas... "  
-¿ En qué diablos nos estamos metiendo Mauri...? - tartamudeo Lexa.  
  
Yo la mire sin saber que contestar...   
Salimos del sotano y subimos con precausión la escalera. Notamos que Leiran había vuelto en si y miraba aterrado su alrededor tapado por las frazadas... asi como habitualmente lo hacen los niños pequeños que le temen al mounstro del placard.  
  
-¿ Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Lexa sentandose a su lado. Él la abrazo, ella rio eúforica y correspondió el abrazo. Yo no podía creer como podía reírse, yo estaba tan asustado que en cualquier momento me iba a morir de un paro cardiaco - Leiran, ¡¿ qué diablos viste qué te asusto tanto como para traspasar una ventana sin darte cuenta?!  
-¿ Yo traspasar?. El chico ese me la hizo traspasar... - conto indignado - ¡¡ el fantasma!!!. ¡¡ Hay un maldito fantasma en esta casa de mierda y yo me voy ya mismo!! - se iba a parar cuando el dolor de los vidrios en su piel lo detubo - okay, tal vez me voy mañana...  
-¿ Cómo era ese chico?- lo cuestiono ansioso.  
-Que se yo, estaba destruido. Tenía la cara toda cortada, era un asco... ay Alá... - suspiro Leiran mirando a todas partes de reojo - el muy hijo de su madre me tiro contra los vidrios...  
  
Tome el hombro de Leiran para tratar de darle fuerzas pero en ese entonces senti un electroshock en mi cuerpo, y comence a ver imagenes violentas, raras, gritos... el rostro de Seamus siendo destrozado, como él atravezaba una ventana arrojado por uno de sus captores, como Alissa era violada...  
  
-¡¡ MAURICIO!!, ¡¡ AY ALÁ NO MAURICIO !!! - le grito Leiran sacudiendolo   
-Estoy bien... - dije con dificultad. Trate de recuperar el aliento.  
-Taylor... - balbuceo Lexa al verlo llegar hasta el sillón con una pequeña caja negra en sus manos. Él nos miro con una cara de despiste totalmente graciosa - ¿ qué es eso?  
-No lo sé... ¿ qué hago aqui?...  
  
Observe la caja con cuidado, yo la conocia... allí dentro se encontraba el anillo de plata que Seamus le pensaba regalar a Alissa esa noche cuando ambos fueron separados para siempre.   
  
-Tal vez solo quiere nuestra ayuda... - susurro Lexa tomando la cajita negra mientras su primo se sentaba en su falda.  
-Pues ese fantasma tiene una manera muy peculiar de pedir ayuda - aviso indignado Leiran  
-Quizás asi responden los fantasmas que han tenido una muerte violenta cuando alguien les niega la posibilidad de ayudarlo... ¡ piensa Leiran tú saliste corriendo ni siquiera lo escuchaste!. En cambio Relena es diferente... además nosotros si la escucamos...  
-¿Relena Peacecraft? - pregunto atónito - ¿ qué tiene que ver Relena Peacecraft?  
  
Y ahora que la mayoria ya había visto un fantasma, no había necesidad de ocultar mi locura... Relena Peacecraft no solo nos salvaba la vida sino que su hijo nos queria matar... o algo parecido. Asi que le conte... hasta que Taylor nos interrumpio...  
  
-Quiere que le demos esto Alissa, él tiene miedo de que se olvide de él como lo hizo su padre... - aviso Taylor.   
  
Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.  
  
FIN del Capitulo  
  
***************************************************  
Gracias S.Luisa, Skura, Green Dream (por los consejos también ;)...), Rika Shinigami, Mizao y Filia y demás por leer el fanfic y escribirme T_T me alegro que les guste...  
Cada vez se complica más pero creame esto desemboca a algun lado... al menos eso creo... o pienso... o ... de cualquier forma algún dia terminara.  
Manden reviews!!!!!! ;) y no se olviden de autodetonarse!  
Aisha 


	10. La Intervención de Quatre

La intervención de Quatre  
********************  
Lenguaje no apto para menores demasiado menores y escenas violentas nuevamente.  
Este capitulo va dedicado a toda la gente que quizo dejar su opinión y no pudo por que "no aceptaba reviews anonimas" =P en realidad, ni sabia que se podía elegir entre aceptar o no... de cualquier forma... aqui el capitulo número 10... espero que les agrade ;)  
Dedicado especialmente a Maru Kazegami  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Taylor nos miraba y nosotros no podíamos quitarle la vista de encima. El canto de los grillos inundaba el ambiente, también nuestra respiración agitada. Escuchamos unos pasos. Lexa se aferro a Leiran, él por otro lado abrió sus ojos como si fuese una lechuza, yo por mi parte mire a mi amigo con la misma cara... por favor, no más fantasmas, no más visiones, no más...  
  
-Chicos... - era Meiling... no saben la satisfacción que me dio escuchar su voz - ¿ qué les pasa?. Ni que hubiesen visto un fantasma...  
-No digas eso, no digas eso... - repitio continuamente Leiran cerrando sus ojos - no quiero ver más fantasmas ...  
-¿ Ustedes vieron a Relena tambien? - nos pregunto la china con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.  
-¿ Cómo también? - recalco Leiran  
-Sabia que Mauricio la había visto... pero... dios, dejen de poner esa cara...  
  
Entonces Leiran conto su historia, Lexa también y yo también... a todo esto Taylor se quedo mudo al igual que Meiling... un silencio nos sacudio luego de la charla en voz baja ( teníamos miedo de despertar a los Yuy perdón a los Lowe...).  
  
-Asi que se llama Seamus... - sonrió Taylor   
-¡ Callate no lo nombres! - lo interrumpió Leiran - no sea cosa que aparesca. Tenemos que irnos de aca, o ese bicho va a terminar matandonos a todos...  
-Por lo que he visto, Taylor y Mauricio lo han visto. Seamus no les hizo nada... - recapitulo Lexa  
-¡¡¡ Qué no lo nombres!! - recalco Leiran  
-Para mi que tiene algo en tu contra - comento ella  
-¿ Qué carajo le hice yo? - replico frustrado  
-Quizás no vos... pero ¿ qué hay de tu abuelo? - una idea me vino a la cabeza.  
-No metas a mi abuelo en esta locura - me advirtió frunciendo el ceño  
  
Decidi no meterme en el tema. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Leiran que hablaran de su abuelo. Aunque... aún tenía ciertas dudas acerca de mi amigo, principalmente por aquellos moretones y cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo...   
  
-Debemos entregarle el anillo a Alissa... Eso me dijo - reitero Taylor mostrandonos el anillo.  
  
Agarre el anillo y comence a analizarlo. En la superficie interna del mismo había un mensaje tallado en letra cursiva.  
  
-" Para qué nunca dejemos de bailar juntos... "- lei en voz alta.  
-¡ Ay que tierno! - exclamo Lexa sacandomelo de la mano - me pregunto que habrá pasado con Alissa, después de todo no lograron matarla.  
-No la mataron por que no les interesaba... - supuse.  
-Quizás no la mataron por otro cosa... - pensó en voz alta Meiling  
-¿ Por qué siempre le tenes qué buscar la quinta pata al gato? - protesto Leiran - yo me voy de aca, y ustedes vienen conmigo...  
-Pero... - comenzo Lexa  
-Pero nada nena, ya estoy re podrido. No quiero ver más a ese fantasma, me tiene las pelotas llenas... - Leiran estaba bastante enojado para ser el tranquilo chico que yo conocia...  
-Espera un minuto - lo interrumpio Meiling - hablas como si lo hubieses visto más de una vez..  
  
Leiran se quedo frío...  
  
-Para... - ahora si que esto era un quilombo -_-U ¿ quién me mando a meterme en este despiole?. Yo era tan feliz en el Reino de Sanc, sin problemas... - ¿ vos lo viste antes?  
-Yo me voy de aca... - Leiran se trato de parar y de hecho lo hizo a duras penas, comiendose el dolor que le producían sus recientes lastimaduras.  
-No... ¿ a dónde pensas qué vas? - Meiling también se puso de pie.  
-Tanya ¿ te suena? - recalco sarcastico.  
  
Guau, realmente estaba de mal humor, bue si hubiese traspasado una ventana yo también estaría con ese humor...  
  
-No voy a irme, quiero averiguar más sobre Seamus. Hay algo que no me cierra... - balbuceo Lexa pensativa. - Además tenemos que darle el anillo a Alissa...  
-Nadie va darle nada a nadie - la interrumpió Leiran - nosotros nos vamos...  
  
Mi amigo tomo el telefono y marco el número que Tanya nos había dado, ya saben, por cualquier cosa. Lo que él no sabía era que mi reloj recién marcaba las seis de la mañana... era demasiado temprano, claro que para sorpresa nuestra...  
  
-¡ Hola Tanya! - la saludo Leiran desde el telefono - necesitamos pedirte un favor... - silencio - asi que ... ¿ ya estas aqui?. Pero... - silencio - oh ala... - nos miro a nosotros con la boca abierta de par en par - ella nos esta esperando afuera...O.o  
  
Y salimos, efectivamente su camioneta nos estaba esperando a unos metros de la casa. Ella saco su cabeza y nos saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro desde la ventana.  
  
-¡¡ Hola niños!! - nos grito desde el vehiculo.   
  
Lexa le dejo un mensaje a Jodie y a Heero, en ella nos despedimos y le agradecimos por toda su amabilidad. Sé que no fue muy cortez de nuestra parte irnos de aquella manera, pero con Leiran desesperado por irse, Taylor con el anillo y Meiling muerta de curiosidad... no podiamos hacer mucho.   
Subimos al camioneta, ella nos sonrió nuevamente y arranco.  
  
-Tanya, ¿ cómo diablos supiste qué te llamaríamos?... - tartamudeo Meiling sin creerlo - además, ¿ qué diablos haces aqui?  
-Niños, nuestro encuentro no es para nada casual. ¿ Saben lo qué significa ser un medium? - nos pregunto.  
  
Yo no tenía ni la menor idea.  
  
-Si, un loco que dice hablar con fantasmas - respondió Taylor aunque había cierto asombro en su tono de voz.  
-Sé que vieron a Seamus, lo he visto toda mi vida - sonrió ella - él pertenecia al colegio donde yo cursaba mi cuarto grado cuando él murió... -dirigiendose a Leiran - tu no le agradas...  
-Gracias ya me di cuenta...-respondió sarcastico  
-Sabes los fantasmas son gente confundida, solo ven lo que quieren ver, viven buscando la manera de salir de su pena, muchos no saben que estan muertos. Su frustración los lleva a veces a tomar acciones violentas cuando estan enojados... - le explico - pero dudo que vos le hayas hecho algo, tal vez tu abuelo tuvo algo que ver...  
-¿ Mi abuelo? - replico... ahi estaba Leiran, otra vez poniendose histerico - ¡ no se te ocurra desperdiciar el nombre de mi abuelo!  
-Oye niño, ¿ quierés seguir teniendo esas marcas en tu cuerpo o vas a callarte y escuchar?  
  
Tanya tenía razón.  
  
-¿ A dónde estamos llendo? - tosio Meiling mientras se aclaraba la voz. El ambiente se había puesto demasiado tenso para su gusto.  
-Vamos a visitar a Alissa. Escuche que Taylor tiene algo que entregarle...  
  
Paramos enfrente de una casa pequeña color rosa. Las dos ventanas que daban a la calle estaban enrejadas... parece que alguien temía demasiado a los ladrones o algo asi...   
Solo Taylor, Tanya y yo bajamos del camioneta.   
  
-Cuantas menos personas seamos mejor - había dicho la medium.   
  
Nos atendió una anciana de largos cabellos grises con una mirada castaña y dulce... asi como la de Alissa.  
  
-Buscamos a Alissa Stegman - dijo Tanya. Ella parecia estar más que segura que la chica vivia aún ahi. Después de todo, nos había comentado que ambas concurrian al mismo colegio.  
-Es mi hija... - tartamudeo nerviosa.- ¿ Para qué la buscan?  
-Debemos entregarle algo - le contesto Tanya   
  
La mujer dudaba en dejarnos pasar, pero finalmente lo hizo. Quizás había algo en la mirada de la medium que la hizo confiar en ella. Apenas entramos una mujer aparecio en el hall de entrada, su mirada castaña no demostraba sentimiento alguno, estaba derecha y firme como una roca frente al mar.  
  
-Alissa... - se asombro su madre.  
  
Asi que esa era ella, la hermosa joven que alguna vez había irradiado energía y vida ahora parecía una muerta respirando.  
Taylor dió un paso al frente extendiendole el anillo.  
  
-Esto es para ti... - le dijo  
  
Con una delicadeza casi celestial, Alissa tomo la caja y la abrió. Saco el anillo y lo analizo... mientras lo hacía sus labios se iban contorcionando en una sonrisa dulce...  
  
-Seamus... - balbuceo.  
-¡¿ Alissa?!. Mi pequeña esta hablando... - la anciana no podía creerse sus propias palabras. Corrió a ella llena de felicidad y la abrazo con fuerza - ¡ oh mi niña querida!!  
-¡¡¡ Mamá!!! - exclamo Alissa. Nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa en ella.  
  
Ambas lloraban entrelazadas en un abrazo que simbolizaba algo más que un simple reencuentro. Madre e hija parecían haber estado separadas por siglos a pesar de vivir en la misma morada.  
Tanya me tomo del hombro y me indico la salida. Ya no teniamos nada que hacer ahi... asi que nos marchamos nuevamente sin hacer demasiado ruido para no romper ese momento de felicidad que ambas compartían.  
  
-¿ Ya esta todo? - nos pregunto Lexa apenas el camioneta arranco.  
-Exacto - sonrei yo. Después de eso me senti realmente bien. - ¿ Ahora cuál es nuestra próxima parada?  
-El lugar de los hechos... - sonrió Tanya  
-Hay algo que quiero preguntar... - comenzo Meiling - ¿ qué sucedio luego de la muerte de Seamus Yuy?. La gente de la colonia debio quedar muy asustada... con asesinos dando vueltas... o... ¿ los lograron capturar?  
-Ahi es el tema... - suspiro Tanya sin perder su agradable sonrisa - el asesinato de Seamus Yuy quedo en la nada, nunca más se supo sobre él y además se hizo todo lo posible por dejarlo en secreto. Tu abuelo, mi querido Leiran, se ocupo de eso... - Tanya paro el camioneta. -   
¿ realmente quieren saber qué sucedio...? - Todos asentimos - Pues cierren los ojos niños...  
  
El paisaje cambiaba frente a los ojos. Ahora me encontraba dentro de una cocina, la misma donde tuve mi primera visión sobre Seamus Yuy. Heero estaba parado mirando por la ventana, Jacky le daba la espalda. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Habían estado discutiendo.  
  
-¿ Qué piensas hacer Heero? - le pregunto. Él no le respondió - tu eres el culpable de la muerte de tu hijo. Tu mismo le firmaste la sentencia de muerte... y ahora para curar esa herida piensas derramar más sangre...  
  
Note que Heero tenía sus ojos petrificados en un arma que había en la mesa. La mujer estaba totalmente furiosa, tenía lagrimas en los ojos que por nada en el mundo parecía querer mostrar.  
  
-Eres un egoista Heero Yuy - continuo ella - estas poniendo en peligro a tu propia hija, ¿ quierés arruinarlo todo?, ¡ pues entonces toma esa maldita arma!!. Te lo adverti antes que sucediera, te lo avise, te lo grite hasta el cansancio. Ahora ya esta muerto, no hay nada que hacer...  
  
Heero continuaba en silencio, sin mostrar su rostro.  
  
-Si tomas ese arma yo me voy... te lo juro por mi buen nombre, por que a pesar que no soy muy inteligente, ni una reina, ni nadie, soy una persona que ya no puede soportar este dolor...  
-Tu no entiendes lo que siento... - su voz era cortada y estaba llena de odio  
-Si que entiendo, por que a pesar de que Seamus no era mi hijo, yo lo amaba tanto como a tí... no puedes seguir la filosofia de sus asesinos... ojo por ojo y el mundo se quedo ciego. No tomes ese arma hazlo por Jodie, por mi si es que al menos te importo, hazlo sobre todo por tí...   
-Las personas deben vivir acorde a sus sentimientos...  
-¿ En serio? - rió sarcastica - ¿ cómo puedes decirme eso?. Tu jamás viviste siguiendo esa filosofia...  
  
Heero tomo el arma y la encaro.  
  
-Lo siento Jacky... - se disponía a marcharse cuando ella se interpuso - Jacky...  
-No mi amor - sonrió dulcemente, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro - yo me voy, y yo lo siento... nunca rompo mis promesas. Te lo adverti si tomabas esa arma yo me iba y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Adios mi amor - Jacky se apróximo a él y lo beso en la mejilla - pero Jodie no prometió eso y fue por ella que traje a una persona que estoy segura que te hará cambiar de parecer...  
  
Jacky salió del cuarto en su lugar ingreso una figura conocida por mi y por mis amigos. Quatre Raberba Winner con unos treinta años le sonrió a un debastado Heero.  
  
-Tanto tiempo Heero... - le dijo. Heero lo observo en silencio - no cometas más locuras...  
-Quatre... - replico atónito  
-La rosa roja Heero, sé que no la haz olvidado... - había escuchado esa voz antes - ¿ sabes lo qué representa eso verdad?. No más guerras amigo, no más muertes...  
-¡¡¡ TU NO ENTIENDES!!!, ¡¡ MI HIJO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!  
  
Y quebro, las lagrimas contenidas estallaron a cantaros, Quatre lo abrazo mientras ambos caían de rodillas.  
  
-Amigo, lo siento mucho... no sabes cuanto lo siento...  
-¿ Por qué mi hijo? - llosozaba - por que no me pueden dejar tranquilo, no quiero vivir asi Quatre, por favor matame...  
-Lo siento Heero prometi jamás volver a matar... pero si puedo hacer algo por tí si me lo permites, vuelve a la Tierra conmigo y ambos podremos salir adelante. Estoy seguro que Duo no tendrá problema en ayudarte. Estamos todos contigo...  
-No... No, a la Tierra... le prometi a Relena que cuidaria de Seamus... y mira ahora, como puedo vivir asi ¡¡ DIME!!  
-Ahora debes enfocarte en Jodie, no cometas estupideces... ya no estamos en guerra, debes matar el dolor olvidandolo, es lo único que puedes hacer...  
  
Quatre lo abrazaba con fuerza como si tuviera miedo que en cualquier momento el piloto del gundam 01 se desvanesca en el aire.  
  
-Quatre...  
-Heero, quedate tranquilo yo me encargare de borrar todo del mapa... solo debes prometerme que volveras a la Tierra...  
  
La palabra tierra se transformo en un eco en mis oídos... cerre los ojos con fuerza. Fue ahi cuando comence a entender algo sobre nuestro viaje.   
Abri mis ojos, nuevamente me encontraba en el camioneta de Tanya.  
  
-Ahora comprenden mis niños - nos sonrió ella, lucía bastante cansada, totalmente agotada. - luego de eso, la noticia sobre la muerte de Seamus desaparecio. No logro extenderse por las colonias, solo quedo como un lejano recuerdo en la colonia L1 y sus alrededores. Es como si el niño jamás hubiese existido.  
-Y mi abuelo jamás le dijo al resto de los pilotos sobre la tragedia del hijo de Heero... - balbuceo Leiran - ¿ creen qué por eso quiere matarme Seamus?  
-No quiere matarte Leiran - replico Tanya - solo esta enojado por que piensa que su padre lo olvido al igual que todo el mundo...  
-¿ Y creen qué lo haya hecho?- pregunto Taylor absorto en sus pensamientos  
-Puedes olvidarte de cualquier cosa, pero jamás de un hijo corazón... - respondio con una voz tierna y serena.  
-¿ A dónde estamos llendo ahora? - la cuestiono Lexa.  
  
Todos habíamos quedado bastante tristes luego de la historia que había pasado frente a nuestros ojos.  
  
-Vamos al lugar donde todo comenzo...  
  
Fin del Capitulo  
*****************************************************************  
Si, ya esta terminando ( hace dos capitulos que digo lo mismo jajaja)  
Espero que les haya gustado T_T todo se esta poniendo muy triste ¿ verdad?. Y pensar que esto se suponia que tenia que ser un fanfic de humor ¡? si , soy muy graciosa ;)  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y ...  
¡¡ NO OLVIDEN DE AUTODETONARSE!!  
Aisha 


	11. Descanso Eterno

Descanso eterno...  
********************  
Lenguaje adulto, escenas de violencia... say no more...  
Graxxxxx por los reviews y los mails de nuevo. Lamento que a algunas personas les haya perjudicado las horas de sueño T_T lo siento muchachada!!!!!!  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Y ahi estabamos los seis en el bosque, aquel donde supuestamente Seamus Yuy había sido asesinado. Leiran no queria bajarse del auto, los demás dudabamos pero cuando Tanya dio el primer paso fuera de la camioneta todos la seguimos... todos menos Leiran, todavía estaba aterrado...  
  
-Olvidenlo, puedo tolerar haberme casi afixiado en la nave de los preventers, casi muero del miedo pero no voy a soportar que un fantasma trate de asesinarme... - se negaba una y otra vez.  
-Leiran por el amor de Dios baja de ahi, no te va a pasar nada - suspiro Lexa - ¿ dónde dejaste tu valentía?  
-A ver... ¿ dónde la deja? Ja... la deje cuando atravese un vidrio. Todavia me duele ¿ sabías?. Estoy herido al menos respetame...  
-Oh Leiran... - Meiling no estaba con paciencia esa mañana. De hecho nadie lo estaba, ninguno de nosotros había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la maldita noche. - ¡¡ SAL DE AHI O TE VOY A DAR TANTAS PATADAS EN EL CULO QUE TE VA A DOLER HASTA EL ALMA!!!  
  
Luego de unos cuantos insultos más, Leiran salió a duras penas con ayuda de una super enfadada Meiling que casi más lo alza de los pelos.  
  
-Tiene que estar aqui... - balbuceo Tanya  
  
Para que, ¿ para qué tuvo qué decir eso?. Ahi aparecio... frente a nosotros al lado de un enorme sauce llorón. Leiran se aferro a Meiling y yo quería correr, pero ya saben, uno tiene que ser valiente cuando casi todo el mundo se hace pis encima.  
Seamus lucía totalmente debastado, su cuerpo mutilado, podían verse las dagas hundidas en su pecho. El único ojo sano que tenía nos miraba con un enojo terrible, como si hubiesemos sido nosotros sus asesinos. Tenía sangre cubriendolo de pies a cabeza... realmente era un... asco...  
  
-Seamus... - murmuro Tanya   
  
Seamus dirigió su ojo azulado hacía Leiran, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Su mirada lucía igual a la de Heero. Una mirada impasible, seria y congelada en el tiempo. Sentimos como el aire que nos rodeaba comenzaba a agitarse.  
  
-¡¡ Eres el culpable!! - grito con furia Seamus. Leiran comenzo a flotar en el aire como si alguien lo estuviese elevando.   
  
Mi amigo trataba desesperado de safarse de los hilos invisibles que lo sostenían en el aire.  
  
-¡¡¡ Él no es Quatre, Seamus!! - le grito Tanya  
  
Pero no escuchaba razones, dos de las dagas que tenía incrustadas en su pecho se desprendieron de él y dirigieron a una velocidad increíble hacía el pobre de Leiran. Yo estaba totalmente petrificado sin saber que hacer, por suerte Lexa estaba con todas las luces esa mañana.  
  
-¡¡ DETENTE!!!!!!!!! - corrió hacía donde se encontraba su mejor amigo - ¡¡ EL NO TE HA OLVIDADO!!!- Las dagas se detuvieron a unos centimetros de la garganta de Leiran.- Oh dios... -Leiran trago saliva - tu padre aún te recuerda, todos lo hacen...  
-¡ NO LO HACE!!, ¡¿ POR QUÉ TRATAN DE CONFUNDIRME ?!! - grito, otra de las dagas fue directamente hacía el pecho de Lexa.   
  
Y ahi cometi el fatal error de interponerme entre ambos... la daga se clavo profundamente en mi hombro. Había que hacer entrar en razón a un fantasma totalmente enfurecido... ¿ y cómo se logra eso?. Se supone que ellos entienden solo que quieren entender, no escuchan razones...  
  
-Nadie trata de confundirte... - balbucee - tienes derecho a estar enojado, o sea... - decidi no agregar mi siguiente pensamiento a la conversación... después de todo si a mi me hubiesen asesinado y luego hubiesen borracho mi existencia del mapa... digamos que también estaría tremendamente enojado - pero no puedes seguir con esto...  
-Leiran es un chico muuuuy bobo, a veces se copia en las pruebas y es un desastre en las actividades deportivas... es alergico a los perros y a la leche chocolatada... - ¿ por qué Lexa siempre tenía que salir con alguna estupidez en los momentos más tragicos? - ... pero es un buen chico y es mi mejor amigo... - Lexa se arrodillo y sacando un pañuelo trato de limpiar mi herida que ya comenzaba a sangrar a chorros... - ...no lo lastimes más...  
-¡¡ QUIERES DEJAR DE AYUDARME!! - le grito Leiran ofendido -_-U  
-¿ Quién diablos puede ser alergico a leche chocolatada? - pregunto el fantasma confundido.  
  
¡¡ ESTO ES LO ÚLTIMO QUÉ PENSABA ESCUCHAR ESE DÍA!! -_-UUUUUUUU perfecto, ahora el fantasma asesinado y asesino trata de entender como alguien puede ser alergico a la leche chocolatada.  
  
-Es todo un misterio para mi... - suspiro Lexa sonriente. Y yo ya comenzaba a ver estrellas... como dolia esta cosa...  
-¡¡¡ SEAMUS!!! - una nueva voz había ingresado a escena.   
  
Heero Yuy con su bastón en mano y a Jodie en la otra (ayudandolo a llegar a destino) se quedo paralizado viendo al fantasma de su hijo.  
  
-Papá...   
  
Leiran cayo repentinamente al suelo al igual que las dos dagas.  
  
-¿ Cómo puedes pensar qué yo me he olvidado de tí? - le pregunto Heero. Jodie tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos abiertos como dos platos.  
-Papá... - Seamus corrió hacía su padre.   
  
Un sonriente Heero abrazo a su destruido hijo que poco a poco comenzo a cambiar como por arte de magía. Su desfigurada cara se transformo en la que siempre había tenido en el pasado. Sus dos ojos azules brillaban de la emoción... Seamus había vuelto a ser el niño que todos había conocido anteriormente.  
  
-Mi hijo... - murmuro Heero mientras lo abrazaba como si tuviese miedo de que muriese de nuevo - no sabes cuanto te he extrañado...  
  
Las lagrimas no tardaron en asomarse en el rostro del anciano.  
  
-No llores papá, ya estoy bien... - sonrió Seamus alejando su rostro del hombro de su padre y encarandolo.  
  
Las miradas de padre e hijo se cruzaron, ambos sonriendo.  
  
-Supongo que ya debo irme... - balbuceo sus ojos brillaron emocionados - ...pero no te preocupes papá, pronto estaremos juntos. Mamá también te extraña y muere por verte. ¿ Crees qué yo también podré verla?  
  
Heero asintió en lagrimas, no podía hablar de lo acongojado que se encontraba. Seamus lo abrazo nuevamente. Una eternidad transcurría en ese abrazo.  
Repentinamente una ligera brisa jugo con nuestros cabellos, una risa juguetona inundo el ambiente.  
  
-¡¡ Hola señor Yuy!! - saludo la voz. Una joven de catorce años aparecio detrás de un árbol su sonrisa brillaba como si fuese el mismo sol. Luego se dirigió a Seamus - ¡¡ vamos Seamus o llegaremos tarde al colegio!!  
-Adios papá, te quiero... ¡ no llegaré tarde para la cena!! - se despidió poniendose de pie para luego correr hasta ella.  
-¡¡ Espera Alissa!! - le grito emocionado  
-¡¡ Vamos Seamus!! ¡¡ no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo!!!- sonrió ella.  
  
La niña se perdió entre los arbustos, pero Seamus no lo hizo. Él se dió vuelta y dirigio su mirada a todos nosotros...  
  
-Siento las molestías ocasionadas... Gracias... - se iba a ir pero se detuvo. Su mirada se volvió sombría y agrego - les deseo mucha suerte con el Valz interminable amigos...  
  
Y tras esto desaparecio al igual que la muchacha, quien después de todo era Alissa Stegman   
¿¿¿entonces eso significaba que ella...???, si, había muerto, claro que nos enteramos dos días después. Esa misma mañana luego de recibir el anillo, ella se fue a dormir y cuando su madre la fue a levantar para la cena, Alissa estaba muerta con una sonrisa de paz grabada en su rostro.   
  
-¿ Estas bien? - me pregunto débilmente Lexa  
-Estoy fantastico... - mentí, ella río...  
-No eres un buen mentiroso, ¿ y tu Leiran...?  
-¿ Qué como me siento? a ver... ¡¡¡¡ MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!! - grito enojadisimo - ¡¡ QUIERO VOLVER A LA TIERRA YA MISMO!!!!!!!!!!. ¿ Y cómo es eso qué soy estupido? -_-U  
-¡¡ Solo trataba de ayudarte!!. Ya sabes la gente le tiene compasión a la gente estupida como vos - río a carcajadas Lexa preparandose para correr pues Leiran ya estaba dispuesto a tirarle algo por la cabeza.  
  
Mientras Heero observaba las lejanías del bosque donde su hijo y Alissa habían desaparecido. Él aún sonreía...  
  
-¿ Papá, estás bien? - le pregunto su hija con una timida sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Él la abrazo, ella se sorprendió ante aquel acto, parece que Heero no era una persona muy cariñosa con su hija.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ AY ME DUELE!!!!! - gritaba Leiran echado en el piso mientras Lexa le saltaba encima.   
-¡ Vas a lastimarlo! - salto Meiling en su defensa.  
-¡ Oh dios!. Estoy rodeado de incompetentes... - opino Taylor llevandose una mano a la cara muerto de verguenza.  
  
Nuevamente eramos los amigos de siempre... al fin...  
  
-Saben niños, los fantasmas que han quedado atrapados en el mundo de los vivos siempre quedaran ahi... el descanso eterno no le es permitido a las almas que se condenaron desde un principio - nos comento Tanya con cierta tristeza.   
  
Seamus quedaría por siempre aqui, eso era triste...  
  
-Pero Alissa entonces... ¿ también? - tartamudeo Lexa tristemente  
-Parece que ella decidió atarse a Seamus... - sonrió  
-¿ Creen qué sean felices viviendo por siempre juntos? - pregunto Taylor   
-Por supuesto que si, cuando amas a alguien tanto como para morir únicamente que para seguir a su lado por toda la eternidad...   
  
Todos nos miramos y nos sonreimos... ojala alguna vez pudiese encontrar a una mujer a quien amar de la misma forma que Seamus amaba a Alissa.  
  
-¡¡ AYYY QUÉ TIERNOS!!! - dijo Lexa. Ya tenia un copyright de esa frase ;) - ¿ no te parece tierno?  
-O.o supongo que si... - respondi algo sonrojado  
  
Saben que ... creo que ya encontre a alguien para amar por mucho tiempo... Lexa sonrió.  
Y luego de ahi, todos fuimos internados en un hospital ( no de locos... -_-U) para curar nuestras heridas. Teníamos torseduras, golpeas varios y en fin... tampoco el diagnostico de Leiran fue muy lindo que digamos...  
Heero insistio en llamar a nuestros padres pero nosotros le suplicamos que no lo hiciera, y luego de unas cuantas negociaciones entre ex piloto gundam y adolescentes empedernidos en que sus padres no los castiguen al verlos en tales condiciones accedio a nuestra propuesta de llamar al adulto más adulto y más irresponsable de todos...  
  
-¡¡¡ NIÑOSSSSSSS!!! - grito Duo Maxwell entrando a la habitación donde descansabamos. Heero y Jodie se encontraban sentados en un sillón.  
-¡ Abuelo! - Lexa se levanto y corrió a abrazar al anciano.  
-¡ Heero! - exclamo analizando a su compañero de batalla - mierda que estas viejo, ¡ no puedo creer qué tengas más pelo qué yo!.  
-Estas gordo Duo... - opino sereno  
-¡¡¿GORDO YO?! - exclamo - Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tendrías que ver lo que hace este gordo en la cama...  
-¡¡¡ ABUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - grito Lexa horrorizada tampandose los oídos - ¡¡ NO QUIERO TRAUMARME MÁS!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡ YA BASTANTE CON EL HIJO DE HEERO!!  
-¿ Hijo?. ¡ Dónde esta el muchacho, espero que no sea tan aburrido como vos Heero!! - río Duo. Todos callaron.  
  
Jodie sonrió con cierta tristeza y encaro a Duo.  
  
-Yo soy su hijo - se presento irónica  
-¿ Hijo? - pregunto extrañado - ¡ Heero, tu hijo es un travesti!!  
  
Todos comenzaron a reír, hasta Heero...  
  
-¡¡ Y ahora te ries!! - continuo un confundido ex Dios de la muerte - Oh diablos... mira que me he perdido de mucho todo este tiempo...  
-No, no soy travesti - rió Jodie - mi nombre es Jodie, soy su hija...  
-Vaya ya me extrañaba... un travesti embarazado... mierda como cambian estos tiempos... - él sonrió como acostumbraba - Un placer conocerte, eres una mujer muy hermosa y por suerte no heredaste nada de tu padre...   
  
De hecho Jodie y Heero se parecían muchisimo, claro que Duo todavía debía estar recentido por el tema de lo lindo que les había parecido a su nieta e hija el joven Heero Yuy.  
Y el día paso, Duo y Heero hablaron por horas... jamás se nombro a Seamus en toda la conversación, la mayoria de mis amigos ya dormían plácidamente, al final podían hacerlo con tranquilidad luego de un agitado día en la colonia L1.  
  
-Yo tengo tres hijos Helen, Solo y Maitena - le comentaba Duo sonriente - son tres chicos maravillosos... como su padre y su madre por supuesto... ¿ tu solo tienes a Jodie?  
-Ahora si... - respondió con naturalidad.   
-¿ Ahora si? - replico confundido  
-Tuve un niño también llamado Seamus pero murió...  
-Oh ya veo... lo siento hermano...  
  
Heero asintió con la mirada y el alegre Duo decidió sacar un tema más llevadero...  
  
-Me entere que piensan realizar nuevamente una fiesta en el Reino de Sanc, esperan que todos los pilotos de Gundam vayan hermano. Estoy seguro que Wufei irá, Quatre iría también si estuviese vivo... de Trowa no sé nada pero tengo la esperanza de que se presentará... ¿ y vos?  
-No lo sé...   
-¡ Vamos Heero debes venir!!. Será como en los viejos tiempos... ¡ no puedes faltar!. Además piensa bien que ya no somos jovenes, la muerte ya me persigue hasta a mi ¡¡ el gran Dios de la muerte!!... - el tono bromista se borro de su tono de voz - estaría muy agradable volver a reencontrarnos... aunque sea por una última vez...  
-Prometo que lo pensaré pero no puedo prometerte que iré...  
-De acuerdo hermano... supongo que tendrás muchos recuerdos de los cuales sobreponerte antes de viajar a la Tierra nuevamente...  
Y luego de despedirnos de Heero y Jodie... sin olvidar a Tanya, la medium (que nos esperaba muy ansiosa en la puerta del hospital) nos fuimos de L1. Cada uno siguió su camino y sus respectivos castigos.   
Ya era lunes, ese era el día en el cual entregariamos el famoso trabajo que tantas cosas nos hizo pasar... pero las habíamos sobrevivido, todos juntos, los cuatro junto con Taylor, como podría olvidarle del niño del coheficiente intelectual de 165 -_-U  
Meiling leyo el trabajo frente a toda la clase...  
  
-"Un fantasma es un sentimiento congelado en el tiempo, una mosca inmortalizada en ámbar. Un suspiro, una palabra, un infinito murmullo desde el más alla, un llanto callado, una muerte violenta, una triste canción con letra y sin melodía... "  
  
Todos escuchaban con atención, el profesor trataba de comprender de que demonios hablaba su alumnado y que diablos tenía que ver con el proyecto meteoro.  
Era la primera vez que veía a mis compañeros tan concentrados en un trabajo práctico. Cada vez que alguien exponía su trabajo lo más normal era que todos aprovecharamos el momento para descansar un rato pero no sucedio eso con nuestra exposición.  
  
-"¿ Qué harias si tuvieses la oportunidad de desenterrar rancios secretos del pasado de alguien?. Todos los implicados en el Proyecto Meteoro estan llenos de secretos, sus manos se llenas de sangre que aún no logra descansar en paz..."  
  
Y la lectura paso ... paso... y paso... Todos estaban sumidos en cada palabra que Meiling articulada... dos horas pasaron de monografia sin nadie que interrumpiera...  
  
- " Pensar que todo termino en una triste historia de amor, y todo comenzó con el cometa que ella vio..." - finalizo nuestro trabajo.  
  
Silencio en la clase. Meiling levanto su vista del papel y encaro a la clase...  
De a poco todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus bancos y aplaudir emocionados, Meiling sonrio e inclino su cuerpo como si estuviese saludando en una obra de teatro. Chiflidos, gritos alentadores, sin embargo el profesor no nos miraba con mucha gracia... Resultado de todo el trabajo... nos sacamos un 5... T_T  
  
-Oh diablos... me lleve la materia - suspiro Leiran- ¡¡ después de tanto lío!!  
-No llores, yo me la lleve también T_T - lloriqueo Lexa - ahora tendré que quedarme estudiando en las vacaciones...  
-El profesor dice que nuestro trabajo es una novela... no es historia... - comento Meiling frustrada - ¿ algo más podría salir peor?  
-¡¡ NOOOOOOOOOO, NO DIGAS ESOOOO!! - grite yo repentinamente. Perdón me deje llevar por mis emociones.  
-Si Mei, cada vez que decimos eso algo pasa... - rio Leiran, quien había vuelto a su buen humor de siempre.  
-Bueno por suerte tendremos la posibilidad de ver nuevamente a Heero Yuy - sonrió Lexa  
-Yo no estoy tan seguro de querer verlo - replico Leiran, todavía estaba un poco herido moralmente por el tema de Seamus tratando de matarlo.  
-Te aseguro que esa fiesta será lo mejor... - penso soñadora Lexa  
  
La fiesta... me pregunto que aventuras viviremos en esa fiesta tan esperada por todos... un quizás final encuentro para todos los pilotos de gundam....  
  
-Saben que me pregunto aún... - penso en voz alta Meiling - que significan las últimas palabras que nos dirigio Seamus... ya saben que nos deseaba suerte con el valz interminable...  
-No lo sé... ni me importa... lo único que me importa es la manera que encontraran mis padres en castigarme... - suspiro Leiran - lo único que han hecho hasta ahora es retenerme en mi casa con mi hermanita de cuatro años que no deja de fastidiarme...  
-Siempre te castigan igualmente, ahora les haz dado una buena razón para hacerlo. Deberías sentirse orgulloso... - rió Lexa  
-Gracias Lexa, siempre estas para ayudarme en los momentos dificiles -_-U - replico él  
  
La verdad yo me preguntaba lo mismo que Meiling... ¿ qué habrá querido decir?... unos años después supe de que se trataba...  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
Muy bien gente, el próximo será el último capitulo ;) asi que T_T voy a extrañar esta historia, luego escribire un epilogo.  
Manden Reviewssssssss y espero que les haya gustadooooooooooo!!!!!! ;)  
No olviden autodetonarse!!!!!!  
Aisha 


	12. Rie estamos de Fiesta amigo

Rie estamos de Fiesta amigo  
Advertencias: lenguaje adulto, NO más violencia (salvo una cartuchera volando por ahi).  
Estan advertidos tiene lenguaje fuerte .  
Dedicado a un gran escritor de fanfics: DAVID CALLE. ;) Grax por todo amigo!  
********************************  
La verdad que hayamos sido aplazados en Historia me molesto un poco, Meiling se golpeaba la cabeza ritmicamente contra la pared, su impecable libreta de "10" había sido violada por un repugnante "5". Lo bueno del asunto era que no habíamos sido los únicos en reprobar. Julian Septem también lo había hecho, además de recibir una amolestación y un uno para el próximo trimestre.   
Julian era para Lexa un pervertido de primera clase a quien no quería tener cerca y él simplemente no podía evitar fastidiarla. Era su hobby por excelencia. Todas las chicas del curso lo odiaban, y por lo tanto Meiling lo adoraba, siempre le encanto esa manera de ser de mi compañero... ser tan... como decirlo para que se entienda... digamos que lo único que tenía en la cabeza era sexo y ganas de transgredir reglas, claro que mi amiga lo veía de otra forma... digamos que las mujeres siempre eligen lo peor para ellas.  
A Leiran y a mi nos caía bien, digamos que si fiesta era lo que buscabamos no había más que hacer que llamar a Julian y decirle " ¿ tenes cerveza?", y luego terminabamos en algún antro, boliche, bar... lo que fuera...   
Resulta que su clase fue maso menos asi...  
  
-Bueno... ejem... - se aclaro la voz el muchacho - al igual que mis compañeros aqui presentes - nos señalo, nosotros lo miramos con entusiasmo, sus clases especiales eran delirantes - mi grupo decidio analizar psicologicamente lo que fue el Proyecto Meteoro en si... ¿ por qué esas guerras sangrientas?, ¿ por qué esas muertes trágicas? ¿ por qué estallan las guerras?  
  
El profesor lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, al viejo le había interesado el punto de vista en el que había trabajado el grupo de Julian, ademas mi compañero era muy bueno para los discursos...  
  
-Luego de una larga y cansadora busqueda hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esto se debe a la falta de... - hizo una breve pausa, su mirada seria se torno picara - ¡¡ SEXO!!!  
  
-_-U toda la clase comenzo a reirse a carcajadas, el profesor no sabía donde meterse O.o  
  
-Cientos de años atrás Freud decía que cuando había una energía abundante que no encontraba como expresarse, o sea un gran deseo sexual insatisfecho, se transformaba en un motor de actividades violentas, de guerras, de conflictos, de rebeliones, etc... Esa es la razón por la cual existían las guerras, por que la gente no tenía relaciones sexuales...  
  
El JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que se escucho en el curso fue mortal, todos reían y se morían por opinar, mientras el profesor trataba de calmarnos pero la risa era de tal magnitud que nadie, absolutamente nadie queria escucharlo...   
  
-¡¿ Entonces significa qué los pacifistas si tenían sexo?! - grito una chica muerta de risa  
-¡ Exacto!. Miren, tenemos el ejemplo del señor Winner, el bisabuelo de Leiran, un pacifista por excelencia. Tuvo 30 hijos y todos con la misma mujer... ¡¡ VAMOS A DARLE UN GRAN APLAUSO POR FAVOR!!! - Julian comenzo a aplaudir emocionado - ¡¡ Y TAMBIÉN A LEIRAN QUÉ VA A TENER QUE COGER MUCHO PARA MANTENER A SU FAMILIA!!!  
  
Leiran se puso colorado y le arrojo a Julian la cartuchera de M eiling que se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-¡¡ Entonces cómo tu familia no era pacifista, son todos unos impotentes!! - lo ataco Leiran enfadado pero divertido a la vez.  
-¿ Quéres ver lo impotente qué soy? - replico entre carcajadas - prestame a Lexa y te muestro...  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! - opino Lexa sonrojada- ¡¡ NO METAN EN SUS ESTUPIDECES!!!  
  
Risas, chiflidos... el aula parecia una cancha de futbol.  
  
-Además hemos averiguado la relación de los gundams con el tamaño del amigo de abajo - continuo señalandose su entrepierna - los que los construyeron tenían un complejo de inferioridad con respecto a su... - miro al profesor que lo miraba como si lo fuera a asesinar- ya saben...  
-¡¡ ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!!! - grito el profesor - esto es una blasfemia, una falta de respeto. Debería darles verguenza...  
-Sabe, eso no es cierto... - la voz de Julian salía de su boca sincera y sonriente - todos nosotros sabemos lo que fueron las guerras del año 195 y 196 ac. Muchos de nuestros abuelos, padres y hermanos participaron en ellas... a muchos las heridas de guerra aún les pesa... - Recorde a Heero Yuy quien había perdido a su hijo en batalla a pesar de que la guerra ya había terminado hace años.- las guerras pasaron y la gente aprendio, pero hay que verle el lado bueno al asunto. - nos señalo - ellos demostraron que hay algo más que sangre, muerte y mobile suits en el Proyecto Meteoro. Que los pilotos de gundam son humanos, no esos heroes de fantasia que la historia creo. Nos demostraron que hay miles de historias de amor, de amistad y demás detrás de la guerra, no solo muertes... - comenzo a reír desenfrenadamente - ¡¡ además profesor hablar de sexo y guerras es lo mejor!! ¿ o acaso usted es impotente?  
  
Punto en contra... el discurso venía bien, ¿ tenía que arruinarlo?. El profesor se enojo muchisimo, su palida piel se transformo en rojo tomate, le salia humo por la cabeza de lo furioso que estaba.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ FUERA DE MI CLASEEEEEEE!!!!!! - le grito - ¡¡ TIENE UN UNO!!!!!!   
  
Los gritos del profesor aun giraban en mi mente, fue la mejor clase de historia que tuvimos en años.   
Y ahora Leiran y yo nos encontrabamos en la elegante fiesta en honor a los heroes de la guerra. Todos estaban ahi. Gente muy conocida, que había hecho grandes cosas por el universo y que por supuesto nadie conocia -_-U. Mi madre y mi padre hablaban animadamente con Wufei Chang que decía algo como " me parece una estupidez esto...". El abuelo de Meiling era tan pero tan agradable...  
  
-Adivinen quien va a venir... - nos sonrió Lexa apareciendose por detrás nuestro.La miramos confundidos - ¡¡ Heero Yuy y familia!! - Leiran palideció... tal vez penso que Seamus vendría con ellos... jajaja -_-U  
  
Cuando vi su vestido no pude dejar de mirarla. Estabar realmente hermosa, lucía un vestido por arriba de las rodillas de color negro que apenas se sostenía por unos finos breteles color blanco. Su cabello lo llevaba planchado y entrelazado en una trenza. Los zapatos de taco alto convinaban perfectamente con su vestimenta pero no con su porte, Lexa caminaba a duras penas y se tropezaba cada dos centimetros. Por mi parte yo vestía un traje color gris con una camisa negra, Leiran uno negro con una camisa blanca. Ser hombre es más fácil en cuestión de moda.  
  
-¡¡¡¡ HOLA HERMOSAAAAA!!! - grito Julian al ver a Lexa - hazme la guerra...  
-Lo unico que te voy a hacer es un agujero en el culo si no te largas - rugió enfurecida  
-¡ Hola chicos! - nos saludo Meiling  
  
Meiling lucia un vestido chino color rojo largo hasta los pies, su cabello lo llevaba en dos rodetes al mejor estilo oriental.  
  
-Guau estas mas china que de costumbre... - río Julia.Ella no supo si tomar eso como un halago, asi que se quedo en el lugar impasible - estas muy linda... - se puso colorada.  
  
Charlamos acerca de lo graciosa que había sido la clase de historia, los cinco estabamos muy tranquilos hasta que ella llego... bue en realidad se cayo sobre nosotros, precisamente se llevo puesto a Leiran.   
  
-¡¡¡ Oh lo siento muchisisimo!!! - se disculpaba una y otra vez aplastando a Leiran.  
-Si te levantarias te perdonaría... - le replico algo molesto. Todavía tenía las heridas de nuestra aventura en la colonia L1.  
  
La chica se levanto apenada. Ella llevaba un vestido color purpura mucho más corto que el de Lexa, tenía un cuerpo magnifico que parecía gritar "¡ Hey hago gymnasia o algo por el estilo!". Era bastante alta casi sobrepasaba a Leiran, pero cuando le vi la cara, me quede alucinado tenía una mirada aceituna realmente atrapante, hechizadora como si fuera la de una sirena. Su cabello era lacio pero con bucles al final de su corta cabellera castaña.  
Cuando Leiran la encaro quedo embobado, peor que cuando veíamos a Maitena Maxwell...  
  
-¡¡ No, no, no, no!!! - sonrió Leiran colorado - ¡¡ disculpame a mi!!  
  
Meiling y Lexa nos miraban con mala cara... celosas...  
  
-No, no - replico ella sonriente mientras movia sus manos nerviosa. Realmente lucía como si fuese una chica hyper activa... después descubrimos que realmente lo era. - yo fui la primera en disculparme... - observo a Lexa detenidamente - oye, ¿ tu eres pariente de alguno de los pilotos de gundam? - ella sonrió, le dijo si con la mirada - pues dejame decirte que te pareces mucho a Duo Maxwell, si no fuera por la trenza quizás no te hubiese reconocido... mi abuelo tiene una foto de sus compañeros de guerra en un trailer del circo. Es un gusto para mi conocerte... - mirando a Leiran - ¿ y tu debes ser el nieto de Quatre Raberba Winner, verdad?. He escuchado mucho sobre tu abuelo...  
-Mi nombre es Leiran - se presento tomandole la mano y besandosela  
-Yo no tengo un nombre tan chulo como el tuyo, pero... mi nombre es Maria Bloom, mi abuelo es Triton Bloom perdón, ustedes lo conocen por Trowa Barton...  
-Meiling Chang , mucho gusto...  
-Mauricio Noventa - era mi turno - y Lexa es la chica de la trenza...   
  
Lexa realmente se parecía a Duo de joven con esa trenza en su espalda, la cual ya le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda.  
  
-Julian Septem - sonrió galante. Ella lo miro aburrida.  
-He oído que a ustedes les encanta transgredir las reglas... necesito que me ayuden... - su cara se volvio maliciosa. Lexa y Leiran sonrieron emocionados. - ¿ Alguno sabe tocar la guitarra electrica?   
  
A Leiran le brillaron sus ojos esmeraldas, él era un genio para la música sabía tocar de todo, había tenido una banda pero con sus obligaciones para con su familia no le quedaba tiempo para prácticar asi que lentamente y sin darse cuenta lo fue dejando.  
  
-Claro... - sonrió   
-Yo solo puedo cantar... - rio algo avergonzada Lexa. Es verdad, ella tenía una bonita voz, de hecho hacía un tiempo había querido ser cantante.  
-Entonces vengan conmigo... - otra vez esa mirada malvada.  
  
Repentinamente vimos como una mujer de elegante vestido azulado subia al pomposo escenario que se levantaba frente a nuestras narices. Tomo el microfono que descansaba sobre la superfie de marmol del anfiteatro.  
  
-Sean muy bienvenidos a la segunda Fiesta en honor a nuestros valientes soldados, y politicos que lucharon arduamente para cambiar nuestro destino, y conseguir esta hermosa paz que todos disfrutamos a pleno... - anuncio la mujer con una hermosa voz de locutora - mi nombre es Satriana Peacecraft, y es un honor para mi conmemorar con una medalla de honor a los siguientes soldados...  
  
Satriana era la hija de Milliardo Peacecraft y Lucrezia Noin. Tenía unos veinte y tantos años, se dedicaba como toda la gente de su estirpe a concurrir a eventos politicos, y tomar decisiones pequeñas que no perjudicaban a nadie ni a nada.  
Ella nombro soldados y politicos, caídos en batalla y también a los sobrevivientes, uno por uno subieron al escenario y recibieron su premio ( por llamarlo de alguna forma), inlusive subio mi abuela para recibir el de mi bisabuelo.  
Cuando la enorme lista finalizo, (ya me estaba quedando dormido pero por respeto no me quejaba) me di cuenta de la cantidad tremenda de soldados que habían muerto, mucho menos de la mitad había logrado conservar su vida, sin contar aquellos que murieron tras la guerra por "X " razón.  
  
-Y ahora quiero hacer entrega de estas medallas de reconocimiento, a seis personas que siendo muy jovenes demostraron una valentía y una pureza digna de un titán a pesar de ser tan pequeños en ese entonces... por favor Chang Wufei, ex piloto del Gundam 05, Shenlong suba al escenario...  
  
Eso los había tomado por sorpresa a todos. Wufei incomodo, avergonzado y entre protestas fue obligado por el padre de Meiling y su hermana a subir al escenario.   
  
-¡ Quedate tranqui abuelo no tenes que decir nada!!-le grito emocionada su nieta aplaudiendo como loca.   
  
Satriana le coloco la medalla en el cuello y le sonrio dandole la mano.  
  
-Quatre Raberba Winner, piloto del Gundam 04, Sandrock... - Satriana sabía que aquel hombre no podría recoger su medalla - por favor se acercaría un Winner al escenario...  
  
Winners había por todos lados, eran una familia muy pero muy pero muy númerosa... Leiran tenía primos exparcidos por todo el universo. Pero la pregunta era, ¿ quién era el Winner qué merecía recibir esa medalla?.   
El padre de Leiran, hijo mayor de Quatre, le sonrió a su hijo y le indico que subiera. Meiling y yo lo alentamos, Julian lo empujo prácticamente al escenario.   
Nayla ,la hermana pequeña de mi amigo, una dulce y linda niñita de cachetes redondos, y rosados lo tomo de la mano y subio con él.  
  
-Toma muchacho... estoy segura que tu abuelo querría que tu recibieras esto en su lugar... - le sonrió Satriana, realmente tenía el porte de una reina.  
  
Leiran bajo la cabeza y ella la coloco en su cuello.  
  
-¡¡ Yo quiero la medalla también!!! - lloriqueo Nayla mientras le echaba los brazos a su hermano para que la levantara.  
  
Cuando lo hizo Nayla comenzo a juguetear con la medalla totalmente contenta. Leiran se coloco al lado de Wufei, que lo único que quería era irse de ahi.  
Leiran apunto su vista al horizonte, vio miles de invitados pero hubo uno que lo sorprendio. Al final de toda la muchedumbre un hombre apoyado contra la puerta de la entrada lo miraba orgulloso y feliz. Yo gire mi rostro hacía donde apuntaba la mirada perturbada de mi amigo, allí mirando directamente a Leiran se encontraba Quatre aplaudiendo con tanta fuerza como el resto de los invitados de la noche. Quatre, ya no era el viejo que yo había conocido, era solo un muchacho de quince años sumamente parecido a Leiran.  
  
-Piloto del Gundam 03, Heavyarms. Trowa Barton...  
  
A pesar de que Trowa había dejado de usar hacía mucho tiempo ese nombre, subio al escenario al ser llamado. Todos aplaudieron emocionados. Trowa lucía impasible, como en aquella foto que Duo nos había prestado para comenzar nuestra busqueda, esa misma foto que Maria había nombrado hacía un rato.  
Trowa, a pesar de su vejez lucia un buen fisico, el transcurso de los años lo habia tratado bastante bien, se notaba en su rostro relajado y su sonrisa... esa sonrisa que años atrás no tenía. Él recibio la medalla y se coloco al lado de Leiran, que lo observo como si fuera el monumento al hombre. Trowa le dijo algo y Leiran sonrió.  
  
-Duo Maxwell, piloto del Gundam 02, Deathcythe...  
  
El grito fue impresionante, la familia de Duo era bastante conventillera. Aplausos, gritos, coreos... Solo, Maitena y Helen aplaudían emocionados a su padre haciendo más ruido de lo que se podía soportar. Taylor también aplaudia y reía mientras su tío lo cargaba en sus hombros.  
Duo haciendo el signo de triunfo con sus dedos, le pidio el microfono a Satriana, ella entre risas se lo dió.  
  
-Queria agradecer esta medalla y dedicarla a mi familia, a mi Deathcythe que nunca logro detonarse, a mi cabello que ahora no tengo y lo extraño mucho... - todos reían y él no paraba de hacerlo. Repentinamente su voz cambio totalmente se torno seria, había cierta dulzura en sus palabras, mis sentidos percibieron una rara emocion - y por sobre todo, a mis irremplazables compañeros de aventuras... que me ayudaron siempre, estando ahi para mi...-luego su voz nuevamente tomo el tono burlón - además nunca lograron matarme a pesar de que muchas veces quisieron hacerlo...  
  
Más risas, algunos ni sabía por que diablos se reían pero Duo era una persona cuya risa era contagiosa. Duo se coloco al lado de Trowa.  
  
-Heero Yuy, piloto del Gundam 01, Wing...  
  
Todos miraron para atrás, para adelante, arriba, abajo... no había señales del viejo por ningún lado. Repentinamente la multitud se dividio en dos líneas de invitados, Heero comenzo a avanzar hacía el escenario. Todos los que sabíamos de él, estabamos al tanto de lo mucho que le había costado llegar al Reino de Sanc. El país que Relena Peacecraft tanto amo y protegio hasta el final de sus días...  
  
-Es un honor conocerlo Heero Yuy - le balbuceo Satriana al oido pero se escucho por el microfono.  
  
Todos aplaudimos emocionados, Meiling y yo nos mirabamos complices de nuestra aventura. Realmente comenzaba a sentir un cariño raro hacía él y creo que mi amiga pensaba lo mismo que yo. Heero se coloco al lado de Duo quien lo recibio con un abrazo aturdiendolo, después de todo el ex piloto del Wing estaba bastante debastado y los huesos no le trabajaban como antes. Jodie con su enorme panza reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo aplaudiendo con energía a su valeroso padre.  
  
-Y ahora tengo el honor de entregar la última medalla de la noche a Relena Peacecraft... -El silencio se hizo más que notable. Todos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares hasta que vieron como la figura de una mujer de largos cabellos negros subia al escenario. - Bienvenida señorita Isabel Peacecraft...  
  
La muchacha de los cabellos negros recibio la medalla con una sonrisa. El parecido que tenía con Relena era increible. Jamás la había visto, sabía que la hija de Relena vivía en las colonias pero jamás pense que sería tan identica a su madre...  
  
-Muchas gracias a todos - sonrió solemne. Esa mirada tan parecida a la de su madre se enfoco en la de Heero, él no podia sacarle la vista de encima. Firme camino hacía donde se encontraban los cuatro pilotos gundam, Leiran y Nayla se agacho ante ellos estirando elegantemente su vestido - el honor que tuvo mi madre de ser su compañera de batalla es el mismo que tengo yo al conocerlos. Heero, Duo, Trowa, y Wufei. - mirando a Leiran y Nayla - también es un placer conocer a los nietos de Quatre...  
  
Todos aplaudieron emocionados, Helen y Hilde lloraban mientras Solo, el padre de Lexa, trataba de calmarlas. Jodie también estaba junto a la familia Maxwell, parecía alguien más del clan. Maitena la abrazaba ya que la joven futura madre estaba realmente conmovida al ver a su padre en el escenario.  
  
-Y ahora para todos ustedes nos deleitaremos con la dulce voz de Maria Bloom... - continuo Satriana.   
  
Todos bajaron del escenario menos Leiran y Nayla. Maria con microfono en mano y una guitarra en la otra subio al escenario saludando entusiasmada, Lexa la seguia con otro par. Rápidamente ella le alcanzo su guitarra a Leiran.  
  
-¡ Hola a todos! - grito María - vamos a interpretar una tema musical. Lo dedico a todos ustedes y en especial a mi abuelo.   
-¿ Qué va a interpretar la niña? - le preguntaba una mujer de unos cincuenta arreglada y llena de alajas de oro a otra de igual vestimenta.  
-Parece que una opera...  
  
¿ Opera? esto si sería aburrido, pues es algo común, después de todo nos encontrabamos en una fiesta de primera clase.  
  
-Mi abuelo es una persona muy tranquila y callada... digamos que aburrido - continuo María  
-¡¡¡ AMEN A ESO!!!! - grito Duo mientras Trowa reía.   
  
Duo se sorprendió... pocas veces había visto reír a Trowa en el pasado.  
  
-Por eso le dedico esta canción. Sé que te debo dar dolores de cabeza abu... - finalizo Maria dulcemente - bueno chicos... - miro a Lexa y Leiran. Tomo su guitarra - ¡¡ 1, 2 y 3!!!  
  
La musica rock baño el escenario. Eso definitivamente no era musica clasica, todos sonrieron menos las viejas nariz parada que opinaban que no tenían clase. Siempre hay de esas por ahi...  
Con una voz casi asqueada cantaba a gritos melodicos, moviendose de un lado a otro del escenario...  
You say, I should do it differently.   
I don't, Necessarily agree.   
Stand up! Sit down! Be nice!   
Did ya hear me ask for your advice?   
  
Nayla, la hermanita de Leiran, bailaba junto a Lexa en el esceario.   
  
Don't bother, Trying to tell me your beliefs.   
Don't want to, Know which way it's good to be.   
Do this! Do that! On track!   
Do me a favor and don't talk back!   
  
La fiesta elegante se transformo en tan solo segundos en una disco. Maitena había tomado a Jodie de las manos y la había arrastrado hasta la plataforma de baile que se estaba llenando de adolescente y adultos... jovenes claro!!! perdon, no todos eran jovenes...  
  
-¡¡ Duo Maxwell viejo ridiculo!! - le gritaba Hilde - ¡¡ vas a romperte la columna!!  
  
Duo estaba bailando muy contento con Isabel Peacecraft.  
  
Shut up!   
Don't want to hear your voice.   
Shut up! I'm sick of all the noise.  
There's nothing you can say to me,   
So get away from me. Shut up!   
  
Blah Blah, Blah Blah, Blah Blah, Blah Blah.   
  
That's what, It sounds like you said to me.   
You nag and you brag and I gag,   
There's so much beauty in what we have.   
  
Leiran hacía un solo de guitarra espectacular, realmente estaba muy contento arriba del escenario con Maria. Ambos se miraban y se acercaban cantando juntos.   
Recuerdo que Duo nos conto que Trowa y Quatre hacían un duet espectacular con violín y flauta, ahora sus nietos volvían a unir sus talentos musicales en honor a ellos.  
Don't want to be polite.   
It's messed up, How you always think you're right.  
There's nothing you can say,   
That's gonna change the way I am. Shut up!   
Maria tomo la guitarra y la revoleo por el aire hasta clavarla en medio de un enorme pastel de crema que mancho a las viejas quejonas y antipaticas.  
-¿ Por qué nuestros hijos siempre tienen que hacer líos? - le pregunto el padre de Leiran al de Lexa.  
-No lo sé... - respondio Solo mirando como las viejas le gritaban a los chicos del escenario, mientras Isabel tratraba de ayudarlas entre risas.  
Con mis amigos y la nueva adquisición del grupo, ( a Julian lo abandonamos tratando de conquistar a la hija de Marimeia Krushenada), me refiero a Maria, salimos a tomar aire, y a charlar. Leiran y María parecían llevarse de maravilla. Hablaban como si se conocieran desde hacía años.   
-¡¡¡ Hey!!! - nos llamo la atención Meiling. Estabamos caminando rumbo a la costa de la playa - ¿ quién es ese?  
-Es Heero... - balbuceo Lexa  
-¡¡ Abajo!!! - le ordene y todos nos escondimos bajo unos matorrales.  
-¿ Qué se supone qué estamos haciendo? - pregunto María confundida.  
-Shhhhhhh - le replique yo.  
La luna llena bañaba la costa, el paisaje parecía estar dibujado gracias a una delicada pincelada mágica. Había niebla cubriendo el ambiente frío y cálido a la vez de aquella noche.   
La luz de la luna comenzo a recaer en Heero, no puedo explicar lo que vi pero por arte de magia el anciano se comenzo a transformar en un joven adolescente otra vez, estaba hipnotizado en el romper de las olas contra las rocas, hasta que una voz familiar lo llamo...  
-¡ Vaya Heero ya era hora!. Pense que nunca vendrías... - le reprocho una voz femenina  
Heero se quedo helado, poco a poco se dió vuelta y se enfrento con la cálida mirada de Relena Peacecraft.  
-Relena...  
-Sabía que ibas a venir, tu nunca me fallas... - sonrió  
-Si te falle... - bajo la mirada apretando los puños con fuerza. Relena le levanto el rostro con ambas manos.  
-Nunca me haz fallado, ¿ me escuchaste? jamás nos decepcionaste ni a mi ni mucho menos a Seamus - ella acerco el rostro de Heero a sus labios.  
Él la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente. Un beso que había guardado por años exploto esa noche.  
-Te amo Relena...  
  
Ella lo abrazo entre lagrimas...  
-Oye Leiran... - le dijo Maria mirandome desconfiada - ¿ tu amigo se siente bien?  
Saque la vista de la escena y me concentre en mis amigos, todos me miraban confundidos.   
-¿ Qué pasa? - les pregunte  
-Nada, te quedaste como un bobo sonriendo... ¿ qué ves qué te hace sonreir? - me pregunto Lexa curiosa.  
-Nada amigos... - sonreí mientras los amantes del pasado se besaban.  
-Bueno... nosotros nos vamos - se despidio Leiran tomando a Maria de la mano.  
-¿ A dónde van? - lo cuestiono Lexa mirando maliciosa  
-No te importa trenzita... - río Maria y ambos nos dejaron a los tres solos.  
-Bue supongo que estoy de más... - suspiro Meiling - veré si al menos logro que mi abuelo se pelee con el señor Duo siempre me divierto cuando lo hace. Nos vemos...  
Meiling me guiño el ojo y salió corriendo al interior de la fiesta.  
-¿ Por qué dijo qué estaba de más? - pregunto curiosa Lexa  
Escuche musica de valz saliendo del gran castillo Peacecraft. Lexa me miro emocionada, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a ella bailar y moverse. Pero la verdad yo era pesimo para esas cosas...  
-¿ Escuchas? - sonrió y mirandome suplicante me pidio - ¿ bailas conmigo?  
  
Acepte, la tome de la cintura y trate de seguirle el paso. No era tan dificil después de todo, decidi yo tomar las riendas del asunto. Al notar ese cambio Lexa largo una risita, cada vez nos acercabamos mas el uno al otro. Ninguno decía nada. Estaba sumamente nervioso...   
Repentinamente la música se detuvo... y yo por lo tanto, a pesar de que no quería dejar de bailar con ella, me detuve también...  
  
-Y ahora que no hay música... ¿ qué haremos? - le sonreí   
-Jamás dejar de bailar, quiero que siempre bailes a mi lado... - ella me miraba muy seria.  
  
Recorde la inscripción del anillo que Seamus le había regalado a Alissa. Lexa había recordado esa frase. Tenía ganas de besarla y de hecho lo hice, sin pedir permiso, sin previo aviso sin nada...  
  
-Ejem... - una voz nos interrumpio.  
  
Lexa y yo miramos al intruso. -_-U Esto era demasiado vergonzoso.  
  
-Saben si no se van adentro de nuevo voy a darte una patada en el trasero Mauricio. Me caes bien pero a mi nieta no se le tira NADIE...- era nada menos que Duo Maxwell, detrás de él estaba Wufei Chang y Trowa Barton.  
  
¿ Alguien puede matarme?  
  
-Si, señor como usted diga... - tartamudee.  
  
Lexa rio y me llevo arrastrando hasta la fiesta...   
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
AVISO: CAMBIO DE NARRADOR   
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Y ahi los vi, Duo, Wufei y Trowa bajaron la pendiente que dividia la malesa con la playa, donde mi madre y mi padre miraban las estrellas juntos.   
  
-Voy a matar a ese niño... - amenazo Duo levantando un puño.  
-Duo, ya son chicos grandes... - le recordo Trowa  
-T_T mi bebe nunca será grande para mi - lloriqueo Duo - ¡ Hey Heero! ¡ Hola Relena!, ¿ No estabas muerta?  
  
Relena rió y mi padre le regalo esa mirada mortifera que a mi me daba cada vez que me portaba indevidamente.  
Cuando los pilotos se cubrieron de la luz de la luna, todos se convirtieron de nuevo en chicos de quince años, Duo corria de un lado al otro gritandole cosas a Wufei que no lograba escuchar pues esa reunion de pocas personas se había transformado en un conventillo. Juntos de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos, únicamente que hablaban más que antes...  
  
-Heero, recuerdas cuando nos preguntabamos si nuestras batallas eran útiles... si estabamos en lo correcto... - una voz serena y tranquila lleno de luz el ambiente.  
-Quatre... - balbuceo Trowa sorprendido y emocionado a la vez - sabia que vendrías...  
-¡¡ Cómo no venir y no visitar a mis queridos amigos!! - replico el arabe.- de cualquier forma, cuando miro a nuestros hijos, y nietos me doy cuenta que todo lo que hicimos lo hicimos bien...  
-Tienes razón... - asintió Wufei  
-¡¡ Ay Quatre no te pongas meloso! - río Duo - ¡ vamos a conseguir chicas y tomar cerveza hasta que Trowa pierda la memoria de nuevo!!  
-¡¡¡ DUO MAXWELLLLLLL!!!! - le gritaron a sus espaldas  
-Hilde, mi amor... - rio nervioso a la jovencita de cortos cabellos azules que había rejuvenecido.  
-¡¡ MI AMOR Y TRES CUARTOS!!!!!!! - rugió la femme fatal.  
  
Y asi se quedaron imortalizados en el tiempo bajo la luna. Heero miro a Relena con dulzura mientras Hilde perseguia a Duo y Wufei trataba de ponerte la traba al chico de trenza para que se cayera. Quatre y Trowa se sonrieron y se tomaron las manos. Ellos también tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.   
Alissa me abrazo y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro.  
  
-Vamonos, ¿ si?  
  
Asentí con la cabeza y una luz blanca nos cubrió. Menos mal que Alissa tenía alas por que sino volver a la colonia L1 hubiese sido un verdadero disgusto.  
  
FIN  
SAY NO MORE   
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
A pedido de Maru un final feliz ;)   
Manden Reviews!!!!! Espero que les haya gustadooooooo! vere luego si escribo un epilogo (para explicar por que Seamus les adviritio sobre el valz interminable jejeje.. pensaban que los misterios se había acabado muejeje) .  
Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aca y GRACIAS TOTALES T_T... voten a su personaje favoritoooooooo! quien te gusto mas??? por ahora van Lexa y Leiran en la cabezera con Taylor atrás... es que nadie quiere al pobre de Mauricio ni Meiling, ni a Jodie, ni a Tanya ni....  
  
En fin, se dieron cuenta del primer dialogo que tienen Leiran y Maria se parece al de sus abuelos al conocerce la primera vez ;)  
  
Gracias a todas y todos los que me escribieron y me dieron apoyo para terminarlo!!!!!!! Es el primer fanfic largo que termino T_T que emocion!!!!!!!  
  
NOSSSSS VEMOSSSSSSS!  
NO SE OLVIDEN DE AUTODETONARSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aisha 


	13. PROXIMAMENTE

PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS  
  
PROXIMAMENTE... MAS 


End file.
